Cartas en la distancia
by xMaryJadex
Summary: Un solitario médico es obligado a participar en un programa de amistad por carta; confía en librarse esperando que quien se le asigne no inicie el contacto, pero si lo hace, promete responder. Una alegre nueva estudiante se apunta al programa pero es tan despistada que tarda en escribir su primera carta. Son opuestos...momentos diferentes de sus vidas...¿encajarán?¿se harán amigos?
1. Carta 1

**Bunny comienza su primer año de Universidad; Armando acaba de terminar la carrera y para ampliar su formación y especializarse se va al extranjero. Son polos opuestos, el ying y el yang, calor y frio, ¿se congelará? ¿se derretirá? Todo comienza como una tarea impuesta donde se conocerán. Ella no inicia el contacto nada mas inscribirse en el programa de amigos a distancia y Armando se siente aliviado porque cree que se librará. ¿Qué pasará cuando él reciba la primera carta?**

* * *

><p><em>2 de Febrero de 2005<em>

_Estimado amigo/a,_

_¿Cómo estás? Esta es la primera carta que escribo desde que me apunté al programa de 'amigos a distancia' de la Universidad. Sé que la asignación de a quien tenía que escribir fue hace semanas pero no he tenido tiempo para escribirte, me resultó difícil la adaptación. Perdóname si esperabas recibir antes esta carta pero no tenía ánimo para hacerlo e imagino que preferirás recibir algo que tenga un poco de sentido y no sólo información de alguien que no conoces contándote de sí misma. Y sí, soy mujer ^-^ _

_Según me dijeron en la oficina de asignaciones, estás fuera de Japón, en Estados Unidos debido a una mejora en tus estudios. ¿Eres uno de esos cerebritos con gafas que llevaban montañas de libros por los pasillos? No te ofendas, no lo digo con mala intención; nunca he sido una lumbrera en ese tema y quienes disfrutan ante la idea de ampliar sus conocimientos tienen todo mi respeto y admiración. Así que no te desanimes con tus estudios, aunque no nos conozcamos, tienes todo mi apoyo, no dejes que los descerebrados que seguramente habrá en tu ciudad te desanimen; tus sueños son importantes, no los abandones._

_Estoy estudiando Educación Infantil, comencé este año pasado. Mis amigas de la prepa me animaron con esta carrera pues siempre se me dio bien comunicarme con los demás y conectar con los niños, pero es mucho que estudiar. Sólo espero poder con ello._

_No me quiero extender mucho porque seguramente tendrás mucho que estudiar y no quiero robarte demasiado tiempo. Ahora tengo que dejarte, he de acompañar a mis amigas a comprar los últimos materiales para sus prácticas._

_Un abrazo,_

_'__Serenity'_

_PD: Sé que no está permitido que te diga mi nombre (no creo que tengan manera de verificarlo, pero bueno), así que firmé con un nombre de una leyenda que siempre me ha gustado, espero no te moleste._


	2. Respuesta 1

**19 de Febrero de 2005**

**Estimada 'Serenity',**

**Estoy bien, gracias. Espero que tú también. No sé cómo responder correctamente a este tipo de correspondencia pues me apuntaron forzosamente a este programa de amistades a distancia. Según mis amigos, son 'órdenes del médico' ya que piensan que necesito sacar la cabeza de mis libros y relacionarme más. Con total sinceridad te diré que no esperaba recibir tu carta a estas alturas; esperaba poder librarme de esta obligación impuesta pero me dije que si alguien se tomaba la molestia de escribirme, como mínimo debía responder. Debo agradecer el tiempo que te tomaste en ello.**

**Tranquila que no me ofende; sí, llevo gafas (únicamente para leer y cuando trabajo frente al ordenador) y normalmente me acompañan un montón de libros pero únicamente los puedo considerar 'una montaña' cuando los voy a devolver a la Biblioteca de la Facultad.**

**¿Eres de primer año? Ánimo, el primero no suele ser el más difícil aunque el cambio de modo de estudio puede hacerse cuesta arriba, así que no desfallezcas.**

**Espero que tus amigas y tú encontrarais todo lo que necesitaban para las prácticas; ahora debo dejarte, mis libros me reclaman. Confío disculpes la brevedad de mi carta, no estoy muy acostumbrado a escribirme con alguien que no conozco y no sé bien que decir.**

**Un saludo.**

**PD: Me parece bien que firmes así siempre que escribas, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre; así que, si no te importa, yo firmaré como Endimión (también conozco la leyenda).**

**Otro saludo, Endimión.**


	3. Carta 2

_3 de marzo de 2005_

_Estimado Endimión,_

_¡No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho recibir tu carta! Para serte sincera completamente, yo no confiaba tampoco en recibir respuesta pero me ha alegrado muchísimo tener noticias. Mis amigas también se apuntaron al programa y ya han intercambiado varias con sus amigos a distancia desde el mes de Octubre que se inscribieron, yo era la única que no había recibido una, pero era culpa mía porque no te escribí hasta hace pocas semanas. _

_No estoy muy segura de qué cosas contarte en mi carta, tampoco sé si esperas recibir contestación… me gustaría pensar que sí. Cuando el cartero me entregó tu carta, sentí mucha emoción y me moría por leerla. Se ve que eres una persona seria y con una meta, muy centrada. Si tus amigos te han recomendado participar en esto, tal vez debieses escucharles; muchas veces no son nuestros ojos los que ven la realidad, sino los de otros. Yo me suelo fiar de los consejos de aquellos que me quieren, deberías hacer lo mismo, seguro que te dijeron por tu bien, porque eres importante para ellos._

_No tengo mucho que contarte, pero puedo decirte de mí. En mi familia somos 5. Mis padres, mi hermano pequeño Shingo y mi gata Luna, que está conmigo desde el último año de la Secundaria. Me encantan las cosas dulces, salir a pasear con mis amigas y las puestas de sol desde la playa. Como bien dedujiste, estoy en primer año y sí, la forma de estudiar no tiene nada que ver; he tenido que pedirle ayuda a una amiga para poder organizarme, las primeras semanas del semestre fueron caóticas. Si en la preparatoria era un desastre como estudiante, aquí no me puedo permitir el lujo de comportarme igual. _

_Poco a poco se nota que se acerca la primavera, el sol calienta algo más y podré tomar mis paseos sin tantas capas de ropa pues el tiempo se está volviendo más estable. Me dicen que soy contradictoria porque me gustan todas las estaciones. El invierno es hermoso en cierto modo, todo está dormido, en suspenso; a medida que se acerca el cambio de estación todo va despertando de su largo letargo. Aunque sigo prefiriendo sentir el sol sobre mi piel en primavera y verano, adoro cuando los árboles se visten con su traje de hojas marchitas y éstas vuelan libres por el aire en otoño. Es una bonita estación, es como el aviso de que el cambio va a suceder, se 'cae' lo viejo para que nazca lo nuevo, ¿no te parece?_

_¿Qué tal es la vida allí? ¿Te costó acostumbrarte? ¿Has seguido alguna nueva 'orden del médico'? Me encantaría saber cómo es la vida en otras partes del mundo, si es que tienes tiempo para escribirme._

_Te mando un abrazo,_

_Serenity._

_PD: No quiero interrumpir tus estudios, entenderé si no puedes contestarme._


	4. Respuesta 2

**20 de marzo de 2005**

**Estimada Serenity,**

**Creí que tras mi seca respuesta a lo mejor decidías no volver a escribirme. Tuve unos días infernales y eso se reflejó en mis palabras. Perdona el tono de mi carta, días después de enviarla, me di cuenta que no tenía el ánimo adecuado para escribirte. Veo que no te afectó mi frialdad y aprecio que no lo tuvieses en cuenta.**

**Aquí es todo muy diferente, echo de menos la comida y el ritmo de la ciudad; la relación con mis compañeros es buena, ellos insisten en salir todas las semanas pero necesito ese tiempo para estudiar. De mí, poco tengo que contar. No tengo familia, perdí a mis padres siendo un niño; quedé bajo la tutela de unos amigos de mis padres hasta que pude emanciparme. Por fortuna, mis padres no me dejaron desamparado y conté con ayuda económica para realizar mis estudios. En Tokio vivía sólo, decidí no tener mascotas pues me pasaba más tiempo en la Universidad y en el hospital, que en mi propia casa. Dejé pocos amigos al irme de allí, sinceramente nunca se me dio bien mantener las amistades; soy, como dice alguno de mis compañeros, un bicho solitario y raro.**

**Por el momento me concentro en completar esta ampliación de mis estudios en este país. Cuando vuelva a Tokio, tengo pensado trabajar en el Hospital Central, dependerá de mi esfuerzo aquí, quiero garantizarme la mejor formación para poder ser uno de los mejores médicos.**

**Serenity, quiero dejarte clara una cosa, tu carta ha sido bien recibida; por favor, no dejes de escribirme. Supones una agradable interrupción en mi atareado día. Espero tu próxima carta.**

**Gracias por estar ahí.**

**Endimión.**

**PD: Comparto tu opinión sobre las estaciones, cada cual es hermosa y única.**


	5. Carta 3

_6 de abril de 2005_

_Apreciado Endimión,_

_ ¿Cómo pensaste que me podía ofender tu carta? Sé que eres una persona muy ocupada, sólo por el hecho de estar en un país extranjero tratando de mejorar tus conocimientos para ser un mejor médico, me dice que te tomas muy en serio tus estudios. Como recompensa te he mandado "algo", no sé si te gusta pero por lo poco que se de ti, creo que este tipo será el que te guste. En la oficina de Correos me han garantizado que te llegará a la vez la carta a tu apartado postal. ¡Espero que así sea!_

_Por tus palabras, puedo deducir que tus ganas de querer ayudar a los demás están muy desarrolladas, eso es digno de elogio. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto pero creo que debieras salir con tus compañeros de allí; opino que sus palabras encierran gran sabiduría, porque ¿cómo esperas rendir en tus estudios si tienes la cabeza saturada de información? Debes despejarte de vez en cuando, si bien no estar constantemente de fiesta pero si salir para descansar la mente, no todo debe ser libros, libros y libros. Son 'órdenes del médico' o en este caso, de la aspirante a profesora. n_n _

_Esta semana me habría venido muy bien un médico con tu dedicación, tuve un terrible ataque de asma que me obligó a permanecer en urgencias yo sola hasta entrada la madrugada. Por desgracia, mi familia había ido a visitar a unos amigos mientras me quedaba estudiando y me tocó capear el temporal yo sola… pero no te preocupes, me atendieron bien a pesar que esta vez el ataque fue más fuerte; olvidé mis inhaladores en casa y al final del día mi cuerpo no pudo más… ¡Pero ya estoy bien! ^-^ Hoy compré otros dos inhaladores para tener siempre en la mochila y en la taquilla de la facultad. Mis amigas se enfadaron conmigo cuando me vieron con ojeras y cara cansada al día siguiente por no avisarlas pero tengo mis razones, y no es la primera vez que tengo una crisis y ellas tienen parciales que aprobar. Me preocupa que desatiendan sus cosas sólo porque mi salud no es buena. En cualquier caso, casi prefiero sus quejas cuando las llame de madrugada la próxima vez, a sus regañinas. A veces me dan miedo..._

_Esta semana mi amiga Patricia me ha estado enseñando a hacer galletas, y he de decirte que estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Sólo tuve que tirar 3 hornadas hasta conseguir una que no se quemó demasiado y era comestible… Sí, no dice nada bueno de mis habilidades como cocinera, lo sé, pero quería practicar un poco ya que la repostería de alta gama sé que nunca la alcanzaré. Tranquilo, tu regalito fue comprado, no lo hice yo. Estás a salvo._

_Te mando un fuerte abrazo, estudia mucho pero procura cuidarte._

_Serenity._


	6. Respuesta 3

**21 de abril de 2005**

**Apreciadísima Serenity,**

** He recibido tu regalo, ¡no sabes cómo lo echaba de menos! Y lo más importante, ¿cómo sabías que me gustaba el chocolate negro de esta marca? Me emocionó ciertamente recibir un presente de una desconocida, es extraño que cuando vi tu carta y el paquete, sentí una sensación que no había experimentado jamás. Creo acertar cuando digo que eres una persona cálida y cercana, Serenity, y parte de tu calidez ha cruzado el océano para llegar hasta mí.**

**Mi compañero de habitación ha pensado que me lo mandaba mi novia y no ha parado de preguntarme por ti. Estuve a punto de no corregirle porque es capaz de escribirte sólo para que le mandes chocolate. Tras una confusa conversación, creo que le ha quedado clara la realidad de la situación porque salió corriendo hacia la Secretaría de la Facultad para averiguar si en nuestra Universidad existía este programa de amistad a distancia para alumnos que abandonan su ciudad o país natal. Cuando regresó abatido, respondió a la duda pero rápidamente llamó a su familia, y parece que su madre y su novia estarán encantadas de escribirle de vez en cuando. ¡Has conseguido algo bueno con tu iniciativa del chocolate, Serenity!**

**Creo que seguiré tu consejo, Serenity, para la semana que viene le he propuesto a mis colegas yo mismo una salida, aunque como te he dicho, necesito ese tiempo, no todo el tiempo lo voy a dedicar a los libros.**

**Espero estés totalmente recuperada, procura no excederte y cuidarte. Cuando leí lo de tu crisis realmente me preocupaste, algo dentro de mí se removió. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por haber estado cerca para poder ayudarte a superarlo acompañada. No es bueno estar sólo cuando nos ocurre algo así, nunca sabemos la magnitud de una crisis hasta que sucede. Cuídate, 'órdenes del médico', en serio, me preocupaste.**

**Lo de las 3 hornadas fallidas me asusta un poco, ten cuidado, a lo mejor debes probar otra cosa en lugar de cocinar, o ir con más cuidado cuando cocines. Los frutos de tu esfuerzo son 'dulces', pero claro, hay que estar pendiente y ser organizado; con esto me refiero a que si trabajas duro para conseguir algo, cuando lo consigues, la satisfacción es mayor. Me recuerda a mi amigo Mauricio cuando trató de hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños a su novia… fue un trozo de 'carbón' muy bien decorado, pero incomible. Acabaron comprando un pastel en una tienda. Después de eso, le dejó a su novia la repostería, ella, por lo que contaba, sí es una experta.**

**Te agradezco nuevamente tu carta y tu obsequio.**

**Muchas gracias, mi dulce Serenity, has alegrado mi semana.**

**Con sincero cariño, Endimión.**


	7. Carta 4

_15 de mayo de 2005_

_Querido Endimión,_

_¡Cómo me alegra haber contribuido a hacer mejor tu día! Lo del chocolate negro sólo fue intuición, me pareció que iba contigo por lo poco que se de ti, aunque sentada para escribirte en mi escritorio con tus anteriores cartas frente a mí, no te siento como un extraño… eres un amigo o por lo menos así me siento con respecto a ti. Siento que te has abierto un poquito a mí a pesar de no conocernos en persona pero ¿acaso eso importa? Nos hemos conocido sobre el papel y soy como me muestro ante ti. Hay días en los que me detengo por los pasillos o al entrar en un aula y pienso: ¡Aquí también estuvo Endimión!, aunque en diferente tiempo, me alegra pisar las mismas aulas por las que tú pasaste._

_Mis amigas están muy interesadas en saber de ti y puesto que algo les conté (tranquilo, sólo cosas superficiales) creo justo hablarte de ellas, así estaréis en igualdad de condiciones. Mina no para decir que un médico es un buen partido y me ha pedido tu dirección. Tranquilo, no se la he dado. Te aseguro que es buena chica, pero un poco más alocada que la media. Rei me ha hecho una batería de preguntas sobre ti; es demasiado sobreprotectora, piensa que todos los hombres son unos aprovechados y que tienen malas intenciones. Ami quiere ser médico como tú, quiere seguir los pasos de su madre, es una gran chica, quedó primera en el concurso nacional varios años; por ella, todas mejoramos nuestras notas en el acceso a la Universidad. De Patricia ya te hablé, es la cocinera del grupo, tiene novio así que no quiso saber de ti por ese lado. Aunque es una chica muy grande y a primera vista puede intimidar, es un sol y muy dulce. Te caería bien. Todas te caerían bien, en mi opinión._

_Como todavía no me siento muy valiente con las galletas, te mando otro dulce, ¡puedes estar tranquilo, no lo hice yo! Esperaré a que salga algo comestible que no parezca salido de una demolición. Mi último intento fue algo mejor, sólo que me pasé con el azúcar… ¡no apto para diabéticos! Algo voy mejorando._

_Como se acercan las vacaciones, he decidido buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para conseguir un dinerito extra y poder organizar alguna salida fuera de Tokio con mis amigas. Hoy voy a una entrevista después de las clases, ¡deséame suerte! Aunque para cuando me leas, ya habrán pasado muchos días._

_¿Vas a volver a casa en vacaciones? Sé que me dijiste que no tenías familia pero sí amigos, así que pensé que a lo mejor pasarías tus días de descanso con algunos de ellos o haciendo turismo, tal vez. En caso de que regreses, me encantaría que nos conociésemos por fin (mis amigas me han amenazado de muerte si se enteran que vuelves y no te las presento). Así que, en caso de que pises suelo japonés, te puedo invitar a una 'tranquila' jornada con las 'inquisidoras' de mis amigas; tranquilo, sólo te harán un tercer grado (¿se notó el tono irónico?)._

_A mi gata Luna le ha dado últimamente por tumbarse a dormitar en mi regazo cuando te escribo. Es uno de los pocos momentos en que realmente paro y me relajo (¿ves que efecto más bueno tiene la amistad en las personas?). Cuando me siento a escribirte, me siento muy relajada. Ya te considero parte de mi vida y espero contar contigo por mucho tiempo._

_Espero tus noticias, me encanta saber de ti._

_Con cariño, Serenity._


	8. Respuesta 4

**31 de mayo de 2005**

**Querida Serenity,**

**Tus cartas son tan esperadas como la lluvia en el época de sequía; cuando reviso mi buzón y encuentro tus cartas, no te imaginas la alegría que me embarga, es una sensación tan cálida y acogedora que asusta, jamás me he sentido así por nadie. Tienes un efecto muy bueno sobre mí también, hasta mi compañero de habitación y mis colegas lo dicen. Me han pedido tus datos para saber que me das para pedirlo en la farmacia, no me creen cuando les digo que únicamente tus palabras tienen ese efecto tan beneficioso en mí.**

**Nuevamente tengo que agradecerte tu regalo; chocolate negro relleno de naranja amarga… ¡delicioso! Me consientes demasiado, cariño. Con razón cada vez que te escribo me cuesta bajar la sonrisa de mi cara y mi compañero se mete conmigo. Sigue insistiendo en que eres mi novia, y creo que voy a dejar de tratar de explicarle la relación que nos une, desde que su madre y su novia le escriben y mandan paquetes con frecuencia, es una persona más feliz, pero se pone muy pesado con el tema cuando se trata de mí. Espero que no te moleste que le deje creer eso.**

**Gracias a tu consejo, he descubierto que mis colegas son estupendos; hemos organizado jornadas de estudio en las que repartimos el trabajo, y afortunadamente, avanzamos mucho con ellas. Nos aclaramos dudas entre nosotros y es más fácil comprender conceptos nuevos.**

**Por desgracia para las vacaciones de verano no regresaré, aquí tanto el curso como las prácticas que estoy realizando van un poco diferentes que en Japón y me temo que no me dejarán tiempo libre suficiente. Creo que sobreviviré sin el tercer grado de tus amigas (sabiéndolo, creo que podré soportar el no volver a casa este verano). Hablando en serio, me habría encantado poder disponer de tiempo para conocernos por fin, pero me temo que no será en esta ocasión, de veras lo lamento.**

**Me siento mal porque tú me has enviado cosas y yo apenas te contesto unas líneas de agradecimiento en respuesta. No sé qué podría gustarte, soy bastante desastre para elegir algo que regalar a una chica, así que seré sincero: ¿hay algo que quieras? Me encantaría corresponder a tu generosidad.**

**Por aquí el clima ya es muy cálido, atrás quedaron los días ventosos y lluviosos del principio de la primavera. Por fin puedo guardar el abrigo y la ropa gruesa y tratar de cargar las baterías tomando el sol. Varios de mis colegas lo pasaron muy mal el mes pasado debido a las alergias al polen. Eso me recuerda, ¿has vuelto a tener algún susto? Espero que te cuidases como te pedí, no me gustaría que volvieses a pasar por una nueva crisis, se buena y tómate lo recetado tal y como te exija tu médico.**

**Por si no nos podemos escribir durante las vacaciones, espero las disfrutes y hagas nuevos amigos y experiencias, pero no te olvides de los viejos amigos.**

**Con cariño sincero, Endimión.**

**PD: Es posible que huya algún día para escapar de los libros, espero tener cosas que contarte para la próxima carta.**


	9. Carta 5

_17 de junio de 2005_

_Querido Endimión,_

_¿Cómo estás? Como te has podido dar cuenta, no he podido dejar pasar más días de los habituales sin escribirte. Eres una de las razones que me consiguen arrancar a diario sonrisas que me nacen de lo más profundo. Por nada del mundo, dejaría de hacer algo que me hace feliz, así que me temo que tendrás que aguantarme hasta en verano._

_¿Tus compañeros creen que te drogo o algo parecido? ¿Qué clase de persona creían que eras? Desde luego, si no ven lo fantástico que eres, diles de mi parte que limpien las gafas o que vuelvan a graduarse la vista… En cualquier caso, espero que vuestro trato siga siendo bueno y no deje de mejorar con el paso del tiempo. Los amigos son un bien precioso._

_Quería decirte que me emocionó mucho saber cómo esperabas mis cartas, para mi es igual. Cuando el cartero no me trae noticias tuyas, me siento triste, pero tranquilo, soy consciente de la distancia y obligaciones que nos separan, lo primero es lo primero, Sr. "Futuro Mejor Médico del Mundo"._

_Tu compañero de habitación parece buen chico, y no, no me importa que mantengas la mentira, 'novio mío' ^-^ Si con ello logras tranquilidad, yo soy feliz de fingir ser tu novia sobre el papel. Pero si rompemos, ¡avísame! Recuerda lo que tardan en llegar tus cartas. Así me comportaré fría contigo en las siguientes cartas, ;-) Es broma, jamás podría ser fría contigo, te tengo demasiado presente y metido dentro como para hacerlo._

_Es una lástima saber que no regresarás en las vacaciones, pero lo primero es lo primero. Mis padres siempre me han dicho que para obtener un bien mayor, hay veces que tenemos que sacrificarnos al principio. Sólo espero no te queme mucho la situación. Siéntete libre para desahogarte conmigo cuando tengas la necesidad, no sólo los amigos estamos para lo bueno. Si alguna vez lo necesitas, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes ¿no? Estoy aquí para ti. _

_Ha pasado más o menos un mes desde que conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo y parece que en la librería en la que conseguí trabajo les gusta tenerme allí. No pueden permitirse pagarme mucho pero trabajo con gusto. Un par de tardes a la semana, hay jornadas de 'Cuentacuentos' y aunque al principio me moría de vergüenza, ahora parece que los niños sólo quieren oír mis historias. Gracias a eso, la mujer del dueño tiene más tiempo para dedicarles a sus hijos. Son una pareja encantadora._

_Con lo que ahorre las chicas y yo nos iremos un fin de semana (sí, sólo, ellas también tiene obligaciones que no pueden abandonar por mucho tiempo). Al final las peleas fueron no por decidir cuándo, sino el dónde. Tenías que haber visto la batalla entre Mina y Patricia… Creí que se arrancarían los ojos para ver quien se imponía; la lucha era entre playa y montaña. Yo soy feliz con ambas así que no serví para desempatar. Lo zanjaron de la manera más justa y ecuánime; a piedra-papel-tijera. :D _

_En unos días será mi cumpleaños, las chicas han insistido en celebrarlo durante nuestra escapada. Son unas locas, pero no me he podido negar. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra una locura tan grande que no salgamos mal paradas (tranquilo, se negarme a hacer tonterías; no hago aquello que no quiero, te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?)._

_Espero que el calor no se te haga insoportable, procura cuidarte y no te expongas demasiado._

_Un beso, Serenity_

_PD: Hablando de todo un poco… ¿me dirás cuando es tu cumpleaños? El mío será el 30 de Junio. ¡Ah! Sobre tu ofrecimiento… por el momento no quiero nada, pero me reservo el derecho de pedirte algo más adelante._


	10. Respuesta 5

**1 de Julio de 2005**

**Querida Serenity,**

**Lamentablemente no llegaré a tiempo para desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños. Imagino que ahora mismo estarás ya en tu destino de celebración por la fecha en que te escribo y para cuando recibas la carta ya habrán pasado días. En cualquier caso, ¡Muchas Felicidades!, espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo en tu celebración de cumpleaños. Confío que tus amigas no hayan querido jugarte una mala pasada obligándote a hacer algo que no quisieras, aunque ya me has dicho que nunca haces algo que no deseas hacer. Prueba suficiente es que sigues escribiéndome a pesar de mi mal carácter y mi forma seca de expresarme, pero debo decir que conocerte ha suavizado estos aspectos en mí. Te doy gracias por ello. Mi cumpleaños es el 3 de Agosto.**

**Los chicos del grupo de estudio hemos decidido ir la semana que viene unos días a la playa, se han empeñado en enseñarme a hacer surf, aunque a mí la idea no me convence del todo, quiero intentarlo. Lo peor que puede pasar es que no sea capaz de subirme a la tabla. Deséame suerte.**

**Mi compañero de piso parece más calmado con respecto a ti, imagino que es gracias al verano y que apenas nos vemos, por lo que no ve llegar tus cartas. Confío que se vaya tranquilizando con este tema, de verdad que no quiero incomodarte.**

**El otro día volviendo al apartamento, tropecé con un gatito abandonado que habían dejado en una caja de cartón cerca de la Biblioteca de la Universidad. Decidí recogerlo. Tras las primeras 24 horas, no lo reconocerías. Apenas se le escuchaba maullar cuando lo recogí y ahora parece todo un tenor, tras devorar un paquete entero de jamón cocido (lo hizo desaparecer tras beberse 1 plato enorme de leche), dormir y calentarse. He decidido llamarlo Artemis, es de un precioso color blanco. Nadie lo diría pues cuando lo recogí estaba empapado, sucio y con el pelaje enmarañado.**

**Como tú tienes una gata, ¿tienes alguna advertencia para novatos, Serenity? Me encantará recibir algunos consejos sobre el cuidado de mascotas pues jamás tuve una. Confío se adapte sin mayores problemas, consulté en internet y ya he acondicionado provisionalmente un cajón con arena, un platito para su comida, un cuenco con agua y una pequeña cama para dormir. ¿Lo hice bien?**

**De verdad que me habría venido bien tenerte cerca las primeras horas, estaba un poco nervioso por no saber cómo actuar. Artemis parece muy cariñoso, no se separa de mi lado, no sé si es hambre (¿más todavía?) o qué es, porque está sentado a mis pies, maullándome como Romeo visitando a Julieta en su balcón. Espero no haber cometido un error al "adoptarlo"; creí que un gato al ser más independiente sería la mejor mascota dadas mis circunstancias. Cielo, ¿crees que me equivoqué?**

**Ahora iré a echar la carta al buzón, debo ponerme a estudiar. Aprovecharé el paseo hasta la oficina de Correos de la Universidad para despejarme. Realmente el escribirte es triplemente beneficioso para mí, aparte de conocer a una gran persona que poder considerar mi amiga, he conseguido mejorar mi concentración en el estudio y mi relación con mis compañeros. Eres una bendición para mí, creo que tendré que agradecerle a mi amigo Mauricio que me obligase a apuntarme a este programa… realmente estoy agradecido por conocerte, Serenity, no sé cómo estaría de no haber llegado cuando lo hiciste a mi vida. Cree mis palabras, salen desde mi corazón (suena cursi para mí también, lo sé).**

**Te mando un beso, querida Serenity.**

**Con cariño, Endimión.**


	11. Carta 6

_23 de julio de 2005_

_Queridísimo Endimión,_

_Muchas gracias por tu felicitación, aunque leí tu carta días más tarde, me hizo tanta ilusión como si hubiese sido en el día exacto. Me hubiese encantado que estuvieses presente. El fin de semana siguiente celebramos una gran fiesta en casa, creo que tenía que haber controlado a mi madre, porque invitó a bastantes amigas de la preparatoria, de mi facultad y otros amigos y vecinos. Parecía cualquier otra cosa que la celebración de mi cumpleaños. ¡Hasta pensé que debía haber organizado dos turnos! (como en algunos restaurantes)._

_Por fin conocimos al novio de Patricia, con razón no nos lo había presentado todavía; rubio, ojos verdes, tan alto como ella o un poco más tal vez y con una cálida sonrisa. Mina comenzó a babear nada más verlo y Patricia no sabía cómo hacerla soltar a su novio; pero al cabo de un rato, su atención fue captada por uno de los hermanos Kou, Yaten y no se despegó de su lado… ¡Esta chica tiene un serio problema! Todas deseamos que encuentre un buen chico que consiga se centre. Ami hizo buenas migas con otro de sus hermanos, Taiki. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que mis padres pusieron en el jardín y no se levantaron en horas. Creo que solucionaron el hambre en el mundo… El tercero de los hermanos, Seiya, se pasó gran parte de la fiesta conmigo, es muy simpático y atento, un gran conversador (tiene mucha labia, demasiada tal vez), y parece que no acepta un no por respuesta, aunque acababa de conocerlo, mostró mucho interés en conocerme. Mis amigas creen que le intereso porque me ha pedido salir algún fin de semana que estén en la ciudad ya que, junto con sus hermanos, forman un grupo llamado los "Three Lights", tienen a medio Tokio adolescente loco, y el otro medio se ve arrastrado por el mar rugiente de hormonas que ellos enervan. No puedo negar que son guapos, tienen dinero y son tan románticos como cantan en sus canciones, pero ¿es que las chicas sólo piensan en el sexo opuesto como eso? Ya me extraña que hayan venido a mi fiesta "familiar" y no haya habido un despliegue de medios de comunicación._

_Ya te contaré cómo va la cosa con los Kou (los otros dos), porque, desde ya, te puedo decir que no tengo intenciones de "romper" con mi 'novio' por correspondencia. Para mi eres el único, Endimión, ningún hombre te podrá sustituir jamás. Con esto te respondo a tus dulces palabras del final de tu carta. Yo también le agradezco a tu amigo que te obligase, que por cierto, es curioso, también se llama Mauricio, como el novio de mi amiga Patricia… ¿podría ser…?_

_Si estás más tranquilo en casa, __¿quieres decir que debemos dejar de ser novios? ^_^ Me refiero a tu compañero de piso. Ya me dirás. ;-)_

_Con respecto a Artemis, por lo que cuentas hiciste todo lo que debías; lo esencial era mantenerlo calentito, nutrido e hidratado. Imagino que a estas alturas lo habrás llevado al veterinario para comenzar con las vacunas obligatorias y ponerle el chip. No dejes de hacerlo, si no es así. Hasta que se acostumbre a utilizar el cajón de arena, no dejes libros importantes, zapatos y ropa en general por el suelo… Sólo por si acaso._

_¿Qué tal avanzan tus estudios? ¿Vas obteniendo los resultados esperados? Confió merezca la pena. No te lo conté pero conseguí aprobar todas las asignaturas de este primer año, ¡todo un logro! Por ello mis padres me regalaron el viaje al que fui con mis amigas para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Ahora tengo ahorrado el dinero que conseguí trabajando en la librería, que no es poco, y lo emplearé más adelante en algo que merezca la pena._

_Creo que para cuando recibas mi carta, será o habrá pasado tu cumpleaños. No sé si estarás en tu casa en esos días, en cualquier caso, cuenta con un detalle de mi parte y… ¡MUCHISIMAS FELICIDADES! No sé cuántos cumples, pero no importa. Espero pases un magnífico día, te deseo lo mejor._

_Espero con ansia tu respuesta, me he vuelto adicta a nuestra correspondencia… aunque suene extraño, necesito leerte, saber de ti. Me haces falta…_

_Con amor, Serenity_


	12. Respuesta 6

**5 de agosto de 2005**

**Querida Serenity,**

**A mí también me haces falta, aunque también suene extraño. Estos días que estuve en la playa con mis compañeros, te eché de menos muchísimo, no fue todo lo divertido que podría haber sido. No me entiendas mal, lo pasamos fantásticamente bien, además como alquilamos una villa cerca de la playa, pude traer a Artemis con nosotros, para ser cachorro es un gato muy tranquilo y bueno. Me acordé de cada carta que hemos intercambiado y sobre todo recordé que en tu segunda carta me dijiste que te gustaban las puestas de sol. Habrías disfrutado de los atardeceres en las playas de aquí, Serenity, no tengo palabras para describirte los colores y sensaciones que percibí. No sabes cómo habría deseado compartirlos contigo. Te envío una foto robada de uno de ellos; digo robada porque el hombre de espaldas de la foto soy yo y en mi hombro está Artemis. Nos la tomó sin avisar una compañera del grupo que no se separó de nosotros en casi ningún momento, Saori; ella tiene muy buen ojo con las fotografías pero me temo que busca algo más que nuestra compañía y mi conversación. Realmente es una bonita imagen, yo tengo otra copia que enmarcaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Recibí tu regalo pero me temo que mi compañero de piso hizo de las suyas porque el regalo y tu carta llegaron un día antes que yo regresase. Me temo que el olor del chocolate, algo derretido por el calor, lo alertó y atacó el paquete sin esperarme. Lo abrió con la excusa de meter el chocolate en la nevera, pero a mí no me engaña, sé de qué peso y tamaño son esas tabletas y pagará caro el haberse comido la mitad de mi regalo de cumpleaños. Muchas gracias por la pulsera de cuero, es realmente una maravilla, se nota que es un trabajo artesano. Me queda como un guante, gracias otra vez.**

**Me habría encantado verte en tu fiesta, por lo que comentas, debió ser todo un acontecimiento. Me alegra que lo pasases bien pero ten cuidado con ese chico, Seiya; aunque no sé hasta qué punto son fiables pero algunas revistas musicales lo ponen como el rompecorazones del grupo. En cualquier caso, no me siento tranquilo sabiendo que te ronda, me preocupan sus intenciones. No quiero parecer posesivo ni protector contigo, eres adulta y tienes quienes te protejan pero ten cuidado, en estos momentos me gustaría estar cerca para velar por ti.**

**Cambiando de tema, definitivamente el surf es un deporte excitante. A pesar de mi buena forma física y de tener buenos maestros entre mis compañeros, no creo que me dedique profesionalmente a ello, fue muy divertido a pesar de pasarme gran parte del tiempo en el agua, más que sobre ella. La próxima vez que vaya a la playa, volveré a practicar sin duda.**

**Ahora debo dejarte pues mis libros me reclaman, pero sólo en cuanto a mis palabras ya que siempre estás en mis pensamientos… no sé si debo preocuparme por esto, Serenity, pero cuando pienso en ti me inunda una gran calidez, lo siento tan natural, tan correcto… no sé si me expreso correctamente; lo que quiero decir, a pesar de todo: de la distancia, la edad, el no conocernos en persona, las diferencias de personalidad,… y alguna razón que la razón ahora no me dé, es que me gustas. Y realmente no me molesta sentirme así hacia alguien como tú, tan opuesta a mí, tan dulce y cálida. Sólo temo que mis palabras no sean bien recibidas por ti. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho, pero no deseo incomodarte así que lo entenderé si no recibo contestación por tu parte. Mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños realmente eres tú, Serenity, es el haberte conocido.**

**Con todo mi amor.**

**Endimión.**


	13. Carta 7

_22 de agosto de 2005_

_Querido mío,_

_No sabes lo que tus palabras han causado en mí, en mi corazón. Cuando lo leí, primero se me cayó tu carta al suelo, dos veces; segundo, no me podía creer que fuese verdad. Pensé que era una mala pasada de mi cerebro que estaba interpretando tus palabras de manera que consolaran mi inexperto corazón. Porque sí, Endimión, me siento de la misma manera que tú pero no encontraba el valor para decírtelo sin temer que me alejaras de ti. Me gustas, muchísimo. Tu alma, tu esencia… la que plasmas en palabras me llega a lo más íntimo de mí ser, me digas palabras bonitas o simplemente me hables de ti, de tu día a día o de tus sueños._

_Pero tengo un problema con esto… tú estás muy lejos… o yo lo estoy de ti, como prefieras ¿puedo pensar que nos conoceremos en persona en un futuro cercano o esto será algo que deberemos olvidar con el paso del tiempo? Entiéndeme, en lo primero en lo que pienso es en tu sueño. No quiero ser alguien que te impida cumplirlo de ser el mejor médico en tu especialidad. Me conformo mientras sienta lo que siento por ti… a pesar de todo._

_Después de lo que hemos dicho, me parece que sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por Seiya. De todas formas te lo pondré en palabras… no tienes que preocuparte por Seiya, por más que él intente, sólo tú estás en mis pensamientos. ¿Y yo? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por Saori? ¿O por otra chica? Entiéndeme,… esto es nuevo para mí, es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien y encima, es reciproco. No sé muy bien cómo abordar esto de una forma que no sea como he venido haciendo estos meses._

_Muchas gracias por la foto, es realmente hermosa y parte de ti (aparte de tu silueta) ahora me acompaña. Se nota que te ejercitas y te cuidas. El tono dorado de tu piel es muy saludable, espero lo mantengas y también espero que Artemis disfrutara de la experiencia. Algún día podíamos presentar a Artemis y Luna, estoy segura de que se llevarían bien._

_Lamento lo sucedido con el chocolate, por lo menos has probado un poco, pero lo que importaba era la pulsera; aunque no lo creas, la hice yo con ayuda de Patricia (sí, es muy mañosa para la cocina, plantas y manualidades), de verdad, no sé qué haría si no fuese por ella._

_Perdona si mi carta te resulta corta para lo que acostumbro pero me siento incapaz de escribirte más palabras… pero que te quede claro… pienso en ti._

_Con todo mi amor, Serenity._


	14. Respuesta 7

**7 de septiembre de 2005**

**Querida mía,**

**Feliz no, lo siguiente es cómo me siento por haber recibido contestación a mi carta… o más bien, a mi confesión. Es la primera vez que me he sentido así en mis 27 años de vida, por lo que ya sabes otro motivo más para que "esto" no vaya a ningún lado, pero para mí no es suficiente razón para echarme atrás por las palabras que te dije. Me gustas. El saber que te sientes como yo es esperanzador pero también da miedo, lo sé. Hemos empezado a conocernos al revés por lo que me coge totalmente por sorpresa toda esta situación, pero estoy dispuesto a estar aquí para ti, sea como fuere, para mí solo existes tú como mujer. Sí, a pesar de no conocernos, me siento atado a ti, por así decirlo.**

**Ya ajusté cuentas con mi compañero de piso, ¿adivina quién tiene que hacer las tareas de la casa durante un mes además de prometer que jamás lo volverá a hacer? Sí, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, pero tampoco he querido hacerla esperar mucho, tiene que resarcirme por reducir considerablemente mi regalo y qué mejor manera que tener que limpiar toda la casa, incluidas lavadoras y planchado de ropa… Sí, a veces me sorprende lo malo que puedo llegar a ser.**

**Sólo quiero decirte que lo que ahora sabes, o sabemos, no cambia el hecho de que sigo necesitando tus cartas para mantener la cordura en este sitio. Cometí la imprudencia de comprometerme con la Universidad de aquí por dos años y me encuentro en el ecuador de este tiempo, únicamente espero se me haga más llevadero sabiendo que sigues ahí, como yo seguiré aquí para ti. No me faltes, Serenity, sólo pido eso.**

**Quiero ser completamente sincero contigo y por eso te contaré lo siguiente. Quiero que lo leas tranquila pues creo que sabes puedes confiar en mí. Saori, de mi grupo de estudio (la que hizo las fotos), se arrojó a mis brazos 'literalmente' a los pocos días de volver de la salida en grupo a la playa. Ni que decir tiene que la rechacé de lleno, le he dejado claro que hay alguien esperándome y que bajo ningún concepto voy a traicionar mi compromiso con esa persona. Creo que pensó que mi relación contigo era más seria de lo que quise dar a entender pero por lo menos me he ahorrado molestas situaciones y malentendidos. Sé que puede parecer exagerado pero aun después de la escenita que protagonizó, pareció entenderlo.**

**Estas semanas próximas van a ser frenéticas, tengo muchísimas prácticas que realizar en el laboratorio además de certificaciones extra que tomé para tratar de acortar mi estancia aquí. No te preocupes, he tenido épocas peores en las que apenas sí dormía un par de horas. Esto será un paseo comparándolo, pero no debes preocuparte, me cuido para que no te enojes conmigo por no cuidar de mi salud y por si fuera poco, Artemis no come si no lo hago yo, por lo que me veo obligado a alimentarme regularmente. ^-^**

**Si me retraso en contestar, no te enfades conmigo; sabes que pienso en ti, cielo. No abandonas mi pensamiento ni mi corazón.**

**Con amor, Endimión.**


	15. Carta 8

_23 de septiembre de 2005_

_Cariño, _

_¿Qué tal estás? Tengo curiosas noticias en base a la investigación que Mina, la autoproclamada detective de entre mi grupo de amigas, ha podido averiguar, ya que Patricia no suelta prenda con respecto a su novio, al que conocimos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Creemos que tu amigo Mauricio y el novio de Patricia son la misma persona. ¿Cómo es tu él? Me refiero a tu amigo Mauricio. Tranquilo que no quiero indagar sobre él para después sonsacarle información sobre ti en caso de ser la misma persona; yo quiero saber de ti sólo lo que tú me quieras contar, pero comencé a sospechar que eran el mismo chico por la coincidencia del nombre (obvio, ¿no?), que era de la misma Universidad que tú y nosotras, y porque estuvo de coordinador en el programa de amistades._

_Tengo que contarte que Seiya Kou (sí, el cantante) me llamó hace unos días para salir al cine junto con sus hermanos, que habían invitado a Ami y a Mina. Como toda una inocente, acepté, y digo inocente porque en cuanto nos juntamos los 6, cada hermano arrastró a una de nosotras hacia un lugar diferente del centro comercial. Con total seguridad te puedo decir que Ami y Mina estaban encantadas… pero yo no. Ésta era la cuarta vez que me invitaba a salir (no te conté sobre las otras porque las rechacé), al ser salida en grupo no vi mayor problema, pero era una encerrona._

_Quiero que sepas que nunca he disfrutado más de tirarle a alguien encima mi refresco gigante cargado de hielo hasta el borde como lo hice ese día, cuando Seiya intentó besarme en la sala del cine (tranquilo, protegí mis labios,… ¡están reservados!… ¡qué vergüenza escribirte esto, pero prometí ser sincera! _). A eso súmale que le clavé con saña los tacones de mis botas cuando pasé por delante suyo en dirección a la salida mientras le tiraba encima además las palomitas de caramelo que él había pagado. Para cuando leas esto, estoy segura de que todavía se las debe estar quitando del pelo. Y puedo afirmar con bastante seguridad que durante mi salida del cine, algunos de los que estaban en la sala, cambiaron sus intenciones para con sus parejas cuando vieron que una 'inocente y tranquila' chica, le hacía pagar sus acciones en público a un famoso cantante. Cuando ya estaba en casa, Seiya me mandó un mensaje disculpándose por su conducta, decía que había malinterpretado las señales (¿cuáles? me pregunto yo, ¿mis constantes rechazos a sus invitaciones o cuando trataba de desplegar sus encantos conmigo y no le funcionaban porque yo no me derretía entre sus brazos?). Como sea, en el mensaje me decía que se daba por vencido; como iniciaban una gira Nacional en unos días no podríamos volver a vernos y disculparse en persona. Así que, ¡tranquilidad por fin! ^_^_

_Aparte de esto, he estado pensando en ti… de una manera poco habitual… estoy preocupada. Todo pasó a raíz de la foto que me mandaste. Bueno, en esa foto se ve lo que te cuidas, eres muy alto y por tu perfil y silueta se ve (y me imagino) que eres muy atractivo. Sabiendo que Saori se tiró a tus brazos cuando no le habías dado motivos para pensar que estabas interesado, eso me confirmó que debes ser la clase de hombre al que las mujeres se paran a mirar por la calle, aunque lleves gafas (sí, para leer y con el ordenador, lo sé). Me asusta la posibilidad de no gustarte por fuera tanto como por dentro… ¿Y si fuese fea y bajita? ¿O si estuviese gorda? ¿O tuviese la cara desfigurada por un terrible accidente? No quiero idealizarte ni que me idealices, pero imagino que hay cosas que no puedo controlar. No me atrevo a mandarte una foto y que tras esto, dejes de escribirme... Lo siento, me estoy comportando como una niña insegura pero nunca me he sentido con nadie como me siento contigo y asusta un poco._

_Hoy trabajo en la librería, (¡sí, no lo he dejado!) así que debo dejarte un momento. Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte y un cálido beso._

_Con todo mi amor, Serenity._


	16. Respuesta 8

**12 de Octubre de 2005**

**Querida Serenity,**

**Perdóname por tardar tanto en escribirte, apenas tengo tiempo de sentarme en mi escritorio para algo que no sea estudiar y elaborar los informes que me solicitan semanalmente en el Laboratorio. Artemis también me reclama por esta circunstancia todos los días. Antes de decirte nada más, te vuelvo a repetir por si te queda algún tipo de duda; me gustas tú, amor. Tu calidez, tu cercanía, tu ternura, tu alegría, tu simpatía y devoción por tus amigas es lo que me conquistó de ti completamente. Me cuesta decir este tipo de cosas pero creo que necesitas escucharlas (o leerlas en nuestro caso): Serenity, llenas mis días con tu luz, cuando abro los ojos por las mañanas y los cierro por las noches de madrugada, eres el primer y último pensamiento que cruza mi mente, a pesar de no conocernos en persona. Sueño con el día en que nos encontremos; lamentablemente todavía queda muchísimo tiempo para poder sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo contra el mío cuando te abrace, pero es una esperanza que no pierdo. Sé que sucederá. **

**Antes de conocerte, podría decirse que era un ermitaño; era solitario, distante y un poco antisocial, y tú has cambiado todo eso, o más bien, has permitido aflorar una parte de mí que creí no poseer. Imagínate hasta qué punto que mil escenas románticas se me muestran en sueños y tú formas parte de ellas. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te puedo decir que aunque fueses todas esas cosas que dices, nada haría que mis sentimientos cambiasen; he conocido tu alma en primer lugar, ¿crees que algo de tu físico puede hacer que me retracte ahora? ¡Qué poco me conoces, cariño, porque eso no me importa en absoluto!**

**Retomando el principio de tu carta. ¡No me sorprendería que mi amigo Mauricio fuese el novio de tu amiga Patricia! Por tu descripción en la carta en que me hablabas de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, creo que es muy posible. Yo también lo pensé cuando me dijiste lo habilidosa que era Patricia en la cocina, ya que Mauricio siempre presumía de los platos fantásticos que su amada novia le preparaba, pero no me la llegó a presentar, a lo mejor pensó que se la robaría. No he pensado que quieras investigar sobre mí, además eres libre de preguntar. Siempre habrá cosas que prefiero no sepas por otros, más que nada porque lo que quiera que sea esto, es entre nosotros. Siéntete libre de preguntarme cuando te sientas preparada, lo mismo para esto como para otras cosas (más o menos importantes).**

**De Seiya no diré nada porque tú ya dijiste e hiciste todo lo necesario. Me hubiese gustado ver la escena (bueno, realmente no; a ningún hombre le gusta ver como otro quiere besar a su chica). Leí hace unos días que se le había visto con una modelo llamada Kakyuu así que… creo que no me equivoqué en mi veredicto sobre este chico. Gracias por defenderte con uñas, dientes y tacones, y 'proteger' eso de ti que está reservado para mí, anhelo el momento de poder reclamarlo, ¿querrás?**

**Espero tu próxima carta, por aquí ya tenemos anunciadas varias fiestas para Halloween y mis compañeros quieren organizar algo. Ya te contaré si finalmente asisto, apenas tengo tiempo libre aunque sé que debo desconectar para no reventar. Mi 'doctora personal' me lo ha reiterado en numerosas ocasiones y la hago caso.**

**Con amor, Endimión.**


	17. Carta 9

_3 de Noviembre de 2005_

_Querido mío,_

_Perdona haya dejado pasar tantos días pero tengo varios motivos para haber tardado y esperado a mandarte esta carta. El primer motivo son las fotos que te he incluido (ya sabes, aunque ahora todo sea digital, si quieres enviar unas fotos en papel hay que revelarlas y eso toma su tiempo). Nos las hicimos en la fiesta de Halloween que organizamos en el Templo de Rei. Sé que para ser las primeras, no parecen muy apropiadas pero no me atrevía a más, perdona mi cobardía, cielo. La de grupo como supondrás, somos las chicas y yo. Patricia es la momia, Rei es el espíritu atormentado y Ami es el zombi y las dos brujas somos Mina y yo… la bruja de gran nariz con verrugas, chepa y una gata negra al hombro soy yo… Mina es la otra. Sé que no es demasiado esclarecedor pero es a lo más que me atreví, perdona mi miedo. En otra, estamos mi familia y yo frente al Templo de la familia de Rei, ahí organizamos la fiesta y fue "terrorífico". Y en la última, Patricia y su Mauricio disfrazado de Eduardo Manostijeras (¡Sí, lo trajo! ¿Puedes ver si es tu amigo?). El segundo motivo de mi retraso fue que me ofrecí para colaborar en unos talleres infantiles en la librería en la que trabajo y me temo que llegaba a casa tardísimo todas las noches después de recoger y cerrar la librería. Fueron 15 días agotadores pero ya lo terminé, por lo menos, los niños que asistieron lo pasaron en grande, estaban entusiasmados con todo lo que crearon para Halloween, muchos padres pidieron información para próximos talleres para sus hijos, ^_^ sobre todo de cara a la Navidad._

_Te eché de menos todo el tiempo. Me hice una copia reducida de tu foto y la llevo siempre conmigo, pero creo que en breve tendré que hacer otra copia y plastificarla; la tengo desgastada de tanto sacarla para verte._

_Sé que es muy pronto, cielo, pero ¿tienes algo pensado para las próximas festividades? ¿Piensas que sea posible regresar aunque sea por unos días? Mis padres, tan pronto consigan sacar las telarañas de las paredes y las cortinas, se van a poner a planear la fiesta que haremos en Navidad y Fin de año con familia y amigos, en mi opinión, es fantástico ser meticuloso y organizar las cosas con tiempo pero ¿¡tanto!? Por más que mi hermano Shingo y yo insistimos, no ha habido manera de que entren en razón, por una vez, mi hermano y yo nos unimos en un frente común. Lo que si te puedo decir es que ambos hemos reservado tiempo para los amigos. Si regresases en las Fiestas, quedas oficialmente invitado a la fiesta de Nochebuena y a comer con mi familia el día de Navidad. Mi madre tiene muchas ganas de conocerte en persona (tantas como yo dice ella, pero no, es imposible), quiere saber quién es el que se ha metido tanto en mi pensamiento y corazón como para conseguir que le escriba con verdadera devoción. A mi padre le hace menos gracia, porque piensa que "su princesita" (la que suscribe) le quiere menos, así que tengo que estar un poco encima recordándole que lo quiero a diario (pero no tanto como a ti… porque ¿sabes una cosa? Lo hago)._

_Con amor, tu Serenity, que no deja de pensar en ti._


	18. Respuesta 9

**22 (20) de noviembre de 2005**

**Querida Serenity,**

**Yo también estoy muy ocupado, apenas acabo de llegar de la última conferencia y aquí son casi las 2 de la madrugada. Por más que intento reservar tiempo, cada vez parece más complicado el que me reúna, aunque sea una semana, contigo (llevo semanas intentando cuadrarlo, pero me temo que al final va a ser imposible). La semana que viene terminan las conferencias pero comienzo las prácticas en la nueva ala quirúrgica del Hospital por lo que comenzarán los turnos agotadores que no sé cómo compaginaré con las clases y con mi vida (¿tengo de eso?). Creo que esta última va a ser un poco difícil de mantener, porque a partir de mediados de diciembre se abre la fecha de entrega para los trabajos en grupo asignados hace meses.**

**Gracias por las fotos, como bien dices, a lo mejor no son la mejor elección para ser las primeras en las que salgas y pueda verte. Aun con todo el attrezzo que llevas puesto si puedo decirte algo con total seguridad: ¡tienes los ojos azules más bellos que he visto en mi vida! Sin duda eres preciosa, cariño, a mí me gustarás tal y como seas, lo sé.**

**Sin lugar a dudas, es mi amigo Mauricio. ¡Que coincidencia más extraña que mi mejor amigo y una de tus mejores amigas sean pareja! Pero más raro es lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros así que no diré mucho más, creo que si no fuese por ellos, es probable que tú y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido, sobre todo porque fue Mauricio quien me incluyó a regañadientes en este programa de correspondencia.**

**No sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que tu familia tiene ganas de conocerme. Estoy seguro de que si mis padres vivieran, ellos estarían encantados contigo por lo bien que me siento a tu lado, a pesar de nuestras extrañas circunstancias. Por desgracia, debo declinar tu amable invitación, nada me gustaría más que celebrar las fiestas con los tuyos, y muy especialmente contigo; sinceramente, yo ya te considero parte de mi familia. Eres lo más parecido a eso que jamás he tenido.**

**Estas fiestas no volveré a Tokio, lamentablemente tengo que entregar algunos trabajos más imprevistos a primeros de año y varios de nosotros nos quedaremos en la Universidad. Muchas gracias igualmente por tu amable invitación, me llegaste al corazón.**

**Aquí el frio ya se nota, por la televisión anuncian que las primeras nieves no tardaran en caer. Menos mal que traje conmigo mi abrigo, aquí los inviernos son más agresivos que en Tokio, confío en no enfermar. Varios de mis compañeros de clase han caído enfermos por la gripe por no cuidarse lo suficiente. Se lo que me vas a decir: ¡cuídate y abrígate! (¿no es así, Serenity?).**

**Si no nos leemos antes, ¡te deseo unas Felices Fiestas! Aunque falten todavía unas cuantas semanas. Nada me alegraría más que recibir otra carta tuya antes de comenzar "oficialmente" la Navidad.**

**Con todo mi amor, Endimión.**

**PD: Si pudiese, le pediría a Papa Noel un abrazo tuyo, conociéndote con lo cercana y cálida que eres, estoy seguro que él me lo traería, además lo he pedido con tiempo. Por cierto, el desfase que ves en lo que te comento se debe a que esta escueta carta la conseguí escribir a lo largo de 72 horas, todo un record. Lo siento.**


	19. Carta 10 y

_2 de diciembre de 2005_

_·_

_·_

_Cariño,_

_No hace falta que pidas una nueva carta, porque soy incapaz de parar de escribirte. De hecho cuando recibí la tuya, ya había ido a la papelería por nuevo papel de escritorio para mi siguiente carta. Pasan los días y el frio clima se ha instalado totalmente en la ciudad. Por las calles están ya colocando las luces y adornos que preceden a la Navidad, y aunque todavía no los encienden por las noches, es como la muda amenaza de algo que inevitablemente llegará. Las chicas y yo hemos decidido organizar unas cuantas reuniones con los compañeros de la Preparatoria pues desde el año pasado, no hemos visto a la mayoría de ellos. Nos reuniríamos en el Templo de Rei, el único sitio que, sin tener que pagar por él (economía ante todo), puede albergar mucha gente sin morirnos de frio (como habrás imaginado, mi jardín no es una opción, como cuando mi cumpleaños). _

_Estoy triste sabiendo que apenas sí tienes tiempo para descansar, ya no por tus cartas, sino porque me preocupa que no te cuides lo suficiente por hacer ese esfuerzo… ¡ten cuidado, amor! No puedo estar ahí para cuidar de ti, ni para regañarte por tu sobreesfuerzo, pero te lo repetiré por este medio las veces que sea necesario. ¡Cuídate, por favor; duerme lo necesario, despeja tu mente y simplemente __**para**__cuando lo precises!_

_Es extraño pero a medida que pasan los días y se acerca la Navidad, no me siento como otros años ¿por qué será? Mi respuesta es sencilla, eres tú. No te echo la culpa, no te preocupes, pero imagina el hecho de no tener algo necesario en tu vida cerca de ti, algo que anhelas como respirar… así me siento yo, y sobre todo en estas fechas en las que todo el mundo se reúne con sus familias y seres queridos. No es que no te extrañe el resto del tiempo, pero esta época incrementa estos sentimientos de manera exponencial, y claro, la melancolía se hace sentir. ¡Quién me iba a decir hace un año que me sentiría así por alguien a quien no he tratado ni conocido en persona! Es sorprendente._

_Después de confirmarme tú la identidad de nuestro Mauricio, cuando Patricia lo volvió a traer en una de nuestras salidas, le pregunté por ti. Tranquilo, todo superficial, ¡ni siquiera le pregunté tu nombre! Reaccionó muy sorprendido al saber quién era yo. ¡No sabía que le habías hablado de mí a alguien de aquí!… pero no me importó, sólo me sorprendió. Mauricio sólo sonrió abiertamente y me deseó suerte contigo. ¿Tan difícil te consideran tus amigos? ¿Acaso conmigo eres diferente? Por lo que me has contado y me dijo Mauricio, quienes te conocen y dicen ser tus amigos, tienen una idea de ti que no se parece a la realidad que conozco de ti, sólo espero no estés fingiendo ser una persona que no eres… ¡No lo pienso, así que ni te molestes en enfadarte por ese comentario! Prometí ser sincera, aunque me avergüence de algunas cosas que te escribo…_

_Anoche me desperté de madrugada, creo que tuve una pesadilla aunque no lo recuerdo bien, pero la sensación de abandono y decepción estaban presentes. Los trozos que recuerdo no son agradables, alguien me dejaba sola en medio de la oscuridad, podía ver como mi cuerpo iba desapareciendo a la vez que el cuerpo que antes me había estado abrazando, se alejaba de mí… Fue descorazonador. _

_Lamento el tono melancólico de la carta, sé que no es lo habitual. Pero no todo pueden ser crestas de la ola, ¿no? Alguna vez tenemos que caer dentro de ella para después levantarnos con nuevos ánimos. ^_^_

_Yo si pudiese, también le pediría a Papa Noel algo… a ti abrazándome, no sabes cómo me gustaría sentir tu calor en estos momentos. Necesitaba alguien que me resguardase de estos momentos y me dijese que todo está bien. No sé cuánto aguantaré esta situación…_

_Con todo mi amor, Serenity, que te extraña más a cada instante._

El tono melancólico y triste de la carta de Serenity afectó tremendamente a Armando. Y no era de extrañar, ya que él mismo se sentía de manera similar. Sería la segunda Navidad que pasaría lejos de su ciudad y de sus amigos, pero lo que más le afectaba esta vez, era el saberse enamorado de una joven a la que no conocía en persona pero que extrañaba con toda su alma, como si le hubiesen quitado parte de su ser, una parte vital de sí mismo, indispensable para sentirse completo. Sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de tomar el primer avión para Tokio apenas amaneciese y presentarse en su puerta, pero no podía; debía sobreponerse a la necesidad que aquella desconocida físicamente había despertado en él. Quiso sentarse a escribirla en varias ocasiones pero su desánimo, y la cantidad ingente de trabajo que tenía pendiente de hacer y entregar, impidieron que se relajase para escribirle unas líneas. Pasaban los días y estaba convencido que sin una carta por su parte era más que probable que Serenity no le enviase otra o no se viese con ánimo. La sensación que le transmitió aquella sentida carta era agridulce; le emocionó que ella estuviese tan pendiente y preocupada por él, pero por otro lado, el saber lo mal que se sentía con aquella separación física le hizo pensar que a lo mejor Serenity no quería seguir con lo que quiera que fuera esto que los unía, sobre todo por el comentario final de su carta… '_No sé cuánto aguantaré esta situación…_'

Metido en su melancolía, aplazó el intentar escribirle. No se encontraba con ánimo. Si esperar nada, recibió una sorpresa días más tarde. La siguiente entrega que el cartero le hizo a Armando fue una felicitación de Navidad. Esto fue el día 15 de diciembre. Le había sido imposible en todos aquellos días sentarse a escribir a su adorada Serenity debido a la sobresaturación de trabajo. Ciertamente Armando esperaba haber tenido tiempo de escribirla para tratar de animarla, pero también deseaba recibir una carta que le subiese el ánimo a él como lo conseguían todas y cada una de las cariñosas cartas que su novia por correspondencia le enviaba. No es que no le animase, pero aquella felicitación únicamente rezaba lo siguiente:

·

**_Cielo, te deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, y próspero año nuevo 2006._**

**_Espero que este año, sea Papa Noel o algún Rey de Oriente, te traiga lo que más desees,_**

**_por mi parte ya he pedido lo que quiero y seguramente lo tendré a primeros de año _**

**_(más vale tarde que nunca)._**

**_·_**

No era el mensaje típico que ponían en las felicitaciones de Navidad, este había sido manuscrito por Serenity y era algo enigmático. '¡Si no hago algo pronto, me volveré loco! La extraño demasiado.' pensaba mientras accedía al improvisado cuarto de estudio donde sus amigos lo esperaban para continuar con el trabajo. Colocó sobre la chimenea su nueva adquisición, no sin antes acariciarla como si del tesoro más valioso se tratase y depositar un beso sobre la portada, en la que se veía una bonita escena de una casa nevada y un grupo de personas cantando villancicos frente a ella con velas en las manos. Era como siempre, lo más cerca de ella que podía estar. Suspiró con pesar. Tras esta interrupción volvió al trabajo. Tenían que terminar cuanto antes para procurarse por lo menos tener uno o dos días libres para desconectar y reponer fuerzas. Él además lo aprovecharía para escribirle a Serenity, habían sido dos cartas por su parte y él no la había respondido, ni siquiera había podido disponer de unos minutos para comenzar una carta, como le pasó con la que le mandó a mediados de noviembre. Era consciente de todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer y ella jamás le había recriminado el no conseguir sacar tiempo para escribirle unas líneas. En este caso, era él quien no se perdonaba su falta para con ella, la paciencia y comprensión que ella había demostrado no tenía precio. Sabiendo como era su Serenity, ella jamás le recriminaría ni le reclamaría el no haberle mandado aunque fuese una simple tarjeta pero es que ni tiempo había tenido de ir a comprarlas. Apenas sí les había mandado un correo electrónico a sus amigos para felicitarles las fiestas, y en concreto a Mauricio le había rogado en un telegráfico mensaje que felicitase a 'Serenity' de su parte dándole un gran abrazo, siempre y cuando a su novia Patricia no le importase que él abrazase a otra mujer.


	20. Carta 11

_26 de diciembre de 2005_

_·_

_·_

_Queridísimo Endimión,_

_¡Feliz Navidad, cielo! Tras mi última carta, me preocupé porque únicamente me desahogué contigo y apenas te conté nada. Quiero pedirte disculpas, sobretodo porque imagino que te di una impresión equivocada en cuanto al tono de mi carta. En ningún momento he querido dar a entender que no puedo seguir adelante con eso, Endimión. Son muchas cartas y meses los que llevamos intercambiadas y conociéndonos y no pienso tirarlo por la borda. Es solo que… son fechas emotivas… y mis nuevos sentimientos son difíciles de afrontar… sola. En cualquier caso, con mis cartas no siempre puedo ser positiva y risueña, pero siempre puedo tratar de mejorar una carta con la siguiente. Para eso están el papel y el bolígrafo, para sentarse a escribir en cualquier momento y decirte cualquier cosa tratando de mejorar tu ánimo y el mío. _

_Lamenté mucho saber que no vendrías a casa, bueno, a Tokio en estas fiestas. Es una verdadera lástima. Espero que consigas entregar tus trabajos a tiempo pero no te extralimites. Ahora es mi turno de volverme caprichosa y pedir algo: ¿recuerdas que me debías un regalo? Pues de regalo quiero que saques una nota impresionante, haz que merezca la pena haberte quedado allí; hazme sentir orgullosa (como verás, me reservo el pedirte otra cosa como regalo de Navidad para más adelante, ^_^). _

_Espero que igual que las otras veces, te haya llegado mi detalle de Navidad para ti junto con esta carta. Confío te guste el color que escogí. No pienses que se me dan bien estas cosas, como siempre pedí ayuda (muuuucha) a mi amiga Patricia (sí, la repostera también teje, nuestro Mauricio se lleva una joyita), ella tuvo que hacer algunos dedos de cada guante… Esto es la primera parte del regalo. Para la segunda parte, tienes que olerlo… ¿lo has hecho?... ¡venga, que te he visto! (jajaja ^_^)… ¿lo hueles? Una vez lo terminé, me lo puse todo para que se impregnase de mi olor. No sé si seguirá para cuando lo recibas (te he incluido un frasquito con un poco de la colonia que uso, no es sofisticada ni cara, así que no te preocupes, sólo espero que no te desagrade el aroma), si el olor ha desaparecido, echa unas gotas y te abrazas a ti mismo (¡sí, suena raro, pero es lo más cerca que estaré de abrazarte!). Es una mezcla de Jazmín y canela, no es nada del otro mundo pero desde siempre me ha gustado. Espero no sea desagradable para tu olfato. Bueno, tanto si lo has notado como si no, abrázate con ello puesto y ahí tendrás este regalo completo… un abrazo desde mi corazón._

_Estos meses hubo novedades interesantes, los hermanos Kou son oficialmente los novios del grupo. Sí; como te comenté, en mi cumpleaños Taiki y Yaten se interesaron por Mina y Ami, y tras algunas citas (entre las que incluyo cuando desaté las fuerzas de la naturaleza femenina y mi ira sobre Seiya en forma de refresco, palomitas y pisotones) se han hecho pareja. ¡Pero ahí no queda la cosa!; hace dos meses y medio, entró a trabajar un chico en el Templo de Rei y ¿adivina? Sí, no sé cómo pasó pero parece amor a primera vista por lo menos por parte de Fernando (o por lo menos, al primer escobazo, porque así lo recibió Rei en el Templo al pensar que era un ladrón). Ya te dije que Rei es muy desconfiada con los hombres, no es contigo concretamente, es con los hombres en general (cuando me acosó a preguntas sobre ti era sólo para prevenir, ella es muy protectora). Fernando poco a poco la conquistó, es un chico muy agradable y muy paciente, espero que les vaya muy bien juntos._

_Más cositas. Aquí nevó el fin de semana pasado, las chicas y yo fuimos al parque e hicimos una guerra de bolas de nieve, te imaginas quien perdió, ¿verdad? Acabamos todas empapadas y congeladas. Te he adjuntado una foto de ese día, así les pones cara a las chicas sin sangre, postizos ni vendas como en Halloween (de izquierda a derecha, Rei, Ami, Patricia y Mina), lo siento, no salgo; yo hice la foto. Pero no te preocupes, un par de días antes de Navidad mi padre me adelantó el regalo; una cámara digital y la estrenamos haciendo fotos, entre ellas la foto que te incluyo. Somos Luna y yo, como habrás deducido (Luna = la gata, yo = la humana ^-^). Ya puedes poner cara a quien te ha estado escribiendo estos meses y quien te tiene presente en su mente y corazón constantemente. Los de la otra foto son mis padres, Ikuko y Kenji, y el enano a su lado es mi hermano Shingo. Me costó un poco que mi padre sonriese cuando le dije que era para enviarte la foto y mi madre no dejaba de sonreír como una tonta… en serio, algunas veces mis padres me avergüenzan, pero los quiero así._

_Espero que hayas conseguido presentar los trabajos a tiempo, te vuelvo a desear unas Felices Fiestas._

_Con todo mi amor, Serenity._

_PD: Espero no malinterpretases la anterior carta, estaba un poco triste porque no veo demasiado a las chicas, cuestión de novios… y yo… me siento sola a veces. Extraño a alguien que me abrace… que me haga sentir querida y protegida… lo que quiero decir es que… te extraño…_

_·_

_·_

Cuando Armando terminó de leer la última carta de 'Serenity' se sentía flotando en una nube. Observó la foto en la que ella se encontraba con su gata. Llevaba un vestido rojo de 'mama Noel' y a la gata le había puesto un gorro a juego, que luchaba por quitarse, junto con un collar rojo con un cascabel dorado. Aquella muchacha que, con cada carta, lo había conquistado y ganado su corazón era preciosa. 'Serenity, ¿nadie te ha dicho lo hermosa que eres?' pensó embobado admirando la fotografía; se la había imaginado guapa, sobre todo al ver sus bellos ojos celestes en las imágenes que ella le envió de su fiesta de Halloween; pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio: largos y rubios cabellos con matices dorados, sus vibrantes ojos celestes que ya conocía delineados en negro resaltando su mirada y enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas, mejillas levemente sonrosadas, labios carnosos y delicados curvados por una arrebatadora sonrisa, y piel clara y cremosa. Era un sueño hecho mujer. Inconscientemente pasó sus dedos contorneando la fotografía, acariciándola. Cuando la vio, sus sospechas se confirmaron, aquella chica se había colado en su corazón como ninguna, con naturalidad, sin artificios ni engaños, tenía sentimientos por ella que no pudo explicar al principio; habían surgido poco a poco, con sencillez, como sucede el cambio de las estaciones. De sólo gustarle, ahora se daba cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de una chica sin conocerla en persona y viendo su fotografía, su corazón saltó en su pecho, confirmándoselo. Sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de proclamar lo bella que era su novia. Si en algún momento reunía el valor, hablaría con ella directamente para decirle lo infundados que eran sus temores, pues aunque sus sentimientos por ella nacieron a partir de conocer su alma, el resto de ella lo habían terminado de enamorar como un adolescente.

"– Serenity…" –su nombre se escapó de sus labios.

·

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde del día 1 de enero. La noche anterior, sus compañeros y él habían celebrado el año nuevo haciendo un parón en sus frenéticas jornadas de estudio por acabar los últimos trabajos pendientes. Sus compañeros le llamaron para cenar esa noche para reponer fuerzas tras la resaca del día anterior, pero declinó su oferta alegando que no se sentía bien y quería descansar antes de retomar el trabajo. Ese día quería descansar de todo: estudios y fiestas, y afortunadamente, no tenía turno en el Hospital hasta después del día 7 de enero; en ese momento sólo quería disfrutar de su íntimo instante con las palabras que su amor le había escrito.

De pronto, el teléfono de su habitación sonó. '¿Quién podrá ser? Es tarde para que nadie llame. Espero que no sea otra intentona de fiesta porque…' pensaba mientras tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico y descolgaba. _(__**Habla en inglés**__)_

"– **Hello?** –respondió tranquilo pero no obtuvo respuesta– **Hi? Is there anybody there?**" –preguntó tras unos segundos.

"– **_Hello."_** –contestó finalmente una dulce e insegura voz femenina.

"– **Hi, who are you? Who do you want to speak with?" **–preguntó todavía calmado. Pensó que se habrían equivocado o que sería una llamada para su compañero de piso.

"– **_Excuse me… Could I speak with… _****_'_****_Endimión'?_**" –susurró avergonzada la voz al otro lado de la línea. Armando se quedó paralizado. ¿Sería posible que ella fuese…? Era la única que conocía aquel nombre.

"– ¿Se…renity? –Balbuceó él aturdido– ¿eres… tú?". Ella respondió nerviosa.

"– _Si...í, soy yo… ¿eres tú entonces?_" –murmuró temblorosa.

"– Sí, preciosa, soy yo, –contestó más calmado sentándose en su cama– justo estaba pensando en ti intensamente; acabo de leer tu carta y recibir tu regalo, no tenías por qué haberte molestado, amor."

"– _Sabes que… no es molestia,_ –dijo ella tímida– _no hago las cosas forzada, sólo porque quiero… por eso quería llamarte, no quería dejarte sentir solo…_"

"– No estoy solo, tú siempre estás conmigo, –dijo cariñoso dulcificando su voz mientras se tumbaba en la cama; ella se quedó unos segundos callada– pero dime, ¿cómo has conseguido mi número? Estoy seguro de no habértelo dado."

"– _¡Ah, sí! tienes razón, no me lo diste…_ –contestó ella más calmada–_… pero_ _para ser médico y tener que prestar atención a los detalles, no te has fijado en el papel que utilizas para escribirme, ¿verdad?_" Él se quedó pensativo.

"– Ya entiendo,… el membrete del papel, ¿no?" –expuso él divertido.

"– _Sí, exacto;_ –aclaró contenta– _No estaba muy segura y cuando descolgaste, me di cuenta de lo tonta que parecería si llamaba preguntando por un personaje de ficción,… además que mi inglés es desastroso… menos mal que no colgué cuando respondiste, tenía miedo de no encontrarte y me tacharan de loca o que el número fuese erróneo._"

"– No te preocupes, preciosa, –murmuró más suave él– me sorprendió la llamada pero me alegra que no colgases. No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho ponerte cara, y ahora, escuchar lo dulce que es tu voz en el mismo día; eres preciosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. No sé a qué le tenías miedo… eres un sueño… mi sueño."

"– _Endimión,… vas a hacer que me sonroje. No estoy acostumbrada a recibir palabras tan… bueno… tan bonitas…_" –dijo ella con timidez.

"– No lo puedo entender, Serenity, eres hermosa, y sólo contigo me nace el hablarte así, con nadie más me ha pasado… pero hay algo que quiero decirte, Serenity,… –murmuró él– te iba a escribir yo mismo para pedirte tu número y por lo menos decírtelo con mi propia voz, pero tu llamada me ha dado una oportunidad que jamás pensé que llegaría a tener, cielo."

"–…_¿Y… qué quieres decirme, Endimión?_" –preguntó ella con cautela.

"– Serenity, quiero que sepas que… lo que te voy a decir es la verdad, no soy alguien que diga estas cosas a la ligera ni sin haberlas meditado, –explicó serio– creo que esto es algo que no podría haber evitado y menos después de recibir tanto de ti a pesar de lo que nos separa. Te tengo demasiado presente en mi día a día, aunque nunca nos hayamos visto, te has vuelto necesaria para mí."

"– _Endimión… me… estás asustando…_" –murmuró temerosa ella.

"– No hay motivo, amor, –susurró cariñoso– lo que quiero decirte es que yo… yo… estoy completamente enamorado de ti… –musitó dulcemente mientras su corazón se desbocaba confirmando más aún estas palabras. No obtuvo respuesta… la línea permaneció muda durante unos interminables segundos– ¿Serenity?… ¿Sigues ahí?". Armando temió, se maldijo a sí mismo internamente, ¿en qué estaba pensando al declarar su amor por teléfono a una chica que minutos antes había visto el rostro por primera vez? La habría asustado con total seguridad. Se había enamorado de ella por sus cartas, por el alma y corazón que ella había impreso en ellas, no por su físico, aunque ella era endemoniadamente hermosa.

"– _Endimión… yo…_" –empezó a decir ella audiblemente afectada.

"– Serenity, no tienes que decir nada, no espero nada más de ti… yo sólo… quería que lo supieras… de sólo gustarme he pasado a quererte, –dijo un poco triste pensando la incomodidad que ella podía estar sintiendo por su torpeza– sé que tú seguramente no tendrás estos sentimientos por mí y que sólo me consideras alguien muy apreciado; lo sé, no te preocupes."

"– _No,… no es eso lo que quería decir… veras, yo… _–dijo temblorosa–… _yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Endimión. No sé cómo ha pasado… bueno, sí, _–rio ella suavemente–…_ cuando nunca nos hemos visto pero mi corazón lo sabe. Te conozco, conozco tu alma y el resto me da igual. Es una de las razones por las que te quise llamar._"

Entonces la línea quedó nuevamente en silencio; él por el impacto de sus palabras, ella le correspondía y ella esperaba expectante alguna reacción.

"– Serenity… ¿puedes… decirme… tu nombre real?" –pidió él tras tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón.

"– _¡Ah! Sí,… mi nombre… _–dijo con voz nerviosa–_ soy Bunny, Bunny Tsukino…_" –Escuchar su verdadero nombre hizo que su corazón saltara con fuerza en su pecho.

"– Bunny Tsukino… yo… te amo." –dijo amoroso mientras escuchaba un leve gemido al otro lado del teléfono.

"– _Yo… también a ti… eh, Endimión, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" _–dijo suavemente con voz más confiada.

"– Armando Chiba." –dijo riendo.

"– _Yo también te amo a ti, Armando,… me da igual cual sea tu apariencia, te amo por cómo eres por dentro… _–dijo ella con pasión– _¡venas y arterias incluidas!_"

Ambos rompieron a reír tras sus palabras, estuvieron varios minutos tratando de controlar la risa pero entre la tensión inicial y el broche final de Bunny, se había terminado de relajar.

"– Bunny…" –dijo Armando.

"– _Dime, Armando._" –respondió dulcemente ella.

"– Ojalá estuvieses aquí conmigo ahora,… –dijo suspirando– desearía estar abrazándote."

"– _Y a mí me encantaría estar entre tus brazos, Armando,… sólo… espera un poco más._" –respondió soñadora ella. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio queriendo que la distancia que los separaba no fuera tanta. Armando pensó entonces algo que no le gustó pero debía aclarar. Él no era de ese tipo de hombres que dice amar a una mujer y a sus espaldas está revoloteando alrededor a otras y confiaba en que Bunny fuese el mismo tipo de persona.

"– Bunny, quiero decirte que… –dijo serio reponiéndose– yo… bueno, no voy a estar detrás de nadie, como hasta ahora. Desde hace tiempo que sólo tengo ojos para ti y… ¡no sé cómo decirlo sin parecer un loco!" Bunny asimiló rápido lo que él quería decirle.

"– _Armando, desde hace tiempo que sólo existes tú para mí,_ –ella confirmó cariñosa– _ no voy a estar con nadie que no seas tú… y si algún chico se interesa por mi o me confiesa sus sentimientos…" _Armando la impidió continuar.

"– ¿Aceptarás declaraciones de otros?" –preguntó algo enojado.

"– _¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me has tomado? _–Respondió ella enfadada– _¿Qué clase de persona sería si me lanzo a los brazos de otro sólo porque mi novio oficial está lejos?_" Armando sonrió al escucharla.

"– Novio oficial, ¿eh? ¿Ya no por correspondencia?" –rio con calidez satisfecho.

"– _Ah, no, digo sí,… perdona, ¡no quise decir eso! _–trató de excusarse Bunny tratando de explicarse– _se me escapó así, no quise decir que tú…_" Armando la interrumpió de nuevo.

"– Bunny, mi amor… por supuesto que quiero que seamos oficialmente pareja, quiero que seas mi novia a todos los efectos, –aclaró dulcemente– pero no sé si resultará muy duro para ti si no nos hemos visto nunca y no podremos tener citas como tienen las parejas normales… Entendería que tú no quisieras…" Ella le interrumpió.

"– _Armando,… me enamoré de ti a través de tus cartas… ¿crees que no puedo seguir amándote en la distancia?… Lo he estado haciendo todos estos meses, ¿qué diferencia hay?_ –confesó bajando un poco el tono de su voz– _Únicamente hemos comenzado diferente al resto de parejas, pero para mí no es un problema. Puedo esperar para el resto._"

"– Me alegra escuchar eso, porque tus cartas han sido un salvavidas para la aburrida y estresante existencia que he llevado estos meses lejos, –explicó él– en cuanto regrese quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido."

"– _Estoy de acuerdo, _–señaló cálida ella– _quiero pasar con mi novio todo el tiempo que pueda… pero antes… ¿no quieres saber que tienes de regalo real de Navidad?_" Armando aun sabiendo que ella no lo veía, se quedó boquiabierto alzando casi forzadamente sus cejas.

"– ¿Regalo real? Bunny, amor, ya tengo los guantes y la bufanda, y aparte de tu llamada, no puedo pedir más." –afirmó Armando agradecido.

"– _Tú hazme caso, este regalo lo apreciarás más… (¡Atchís!) _–dijo ella para después estornudar– _perdona, aquí hace un poco de frio._"

"– Entra a tu casa, cariño, –dijo el ejerciendo de médico y novio protector– no quiero que enfermes."

"– _No estoy en casa, cielo, _–explicó ella, él escuchó unas leves risas de fondo– _pero no es importante… quiero que vayas a la puerta, ahí tienes el verdadero regalo._"

"– ¿A la puerta?" –exclamó extrañado.

"– _Sí, se supone que este regalo ya tendría que estar en tu puerta,_ –afirmó alegre al otro lado de la línea– ¡_Anda, ve!_"

"– Hoy no hay entregas de las empresas de mensajería, cielo." –aclaró Armando.

"– _Este sí, es una entrega especial… confía en mí…"_ –explicó ella dulcemente.

Armando algo intranquilo, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor que daba a la puerta de la calle. Desbloqueó todos los seguros y abrió la puerta. Nada. En la entrada no vio ningún paquete.

"– Bunny, ¿estás segura de que tenía que estar aquí? –preguntó él– No veo nada en la puerta."

"– _Mira al frente, cielo." _–dijo Bunny dulcemente. Entonces Armando alzó la vista y pudo ver un grupo de unas ocho personas que avanzaban por el camino de acceso portando velas encendidas y cantaban una canción de navidad. Al primero que reconoció fue a su amigo Mauricio quien iba de la mano de una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño casi tan alta como él. Sin colgar el teléfono, avanzó unos pasos alucinado y reconoció al resto de las chicas del grupo; eran las amigas de Bunny: Rei, Ami y Mina, quienes iban también tomadas de la mano de tres muchachos.

Armando estaba emocionado, ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, lo cual favoreció que aquel improvisado coro terminase su villancico. Estaban a sólo unos pasos frente a un conmocionado Armando que los observaba tratando de entender. Mauricio fue el primero en acercarse.

"– ¡Armando! amigo, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!" –dijo feliz abrazándolo con fuerza. Armando respondió apretando con fuerza sus brazos en torno a su amigo; la felicidad le desbordaba y todavía no se lo podía creer.

"– ¡Mauricio! Por Dios, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!? –exclamó perplejo– Esto es increíble, no me lo puedo creer."

"– Pues ya lo ves, amigo; a veces los astros se alían para que sucedan las cosas, –dijo malicioso mirando un momento a su novia– por cierto, creo que ya puedes colgar el teléfono."

Armando recordó súbitamente que tenía a Bunny al teléfono. Debido a la emoción, se había olvidado completamente.

"– No, esperad; es una llamada importante." –se excusó retrocediendo a la casa, rezando por no haber perdido la señal.

"– No hace falta, creo que ya puedes colgar_._" –escuchó decir simultáneamente a una dulce voz cerca de él y desde el auricular que había vuelto a poner contra su oreja. Esa voz, la de Bunny, la misma que había estado escuchando a través del teléfono, se originaba cerca de él. Miró a su amigo alucinando, en él únicamente vio una sonrisa cómplice y maliciosa que se amplió al ver la reacción de él. Miró al grupo enfrente de él y se fueron separando dejando un hueco en medio de ellos. Frente a él, entre aquellas personas sonrientes, había una pequeña muchacha de largos cabellos rubios sujetos en un extraño peinado con dos moños que apenas un rato antes había visto, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos celestes más cálidos que jamás olvidaría. Embutida en un anorak entallado de plumas blanco, bufanda rosa, vaqueros oscuros, botas altas negras y con su teléfono móvil en la mano, le miraba una ruborizada Bunny.

"– ¡Feliz Navidad,… _Endimión_!" –susurró ella dulcemente aproximándose unos pasos bajo la atenta y expectante mirada del grupo.

...


	21. Cara a cara

·

"– ¡Bun…ny! Tú… ¿cómo es posible?" –consiguió expresar bastante confuso y paralizado por la sorpresa.

"– Ella lleva semanas organizando este viaje para sorprenderte, –dijo Mauricio aclarando sus dudas– de no ser por ella, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí."

Armando la observaba en silencio; tenerla tan cerca de él, a escasos metros, con sus miradas conectadas… jamás imaginó que pudiese sentir tanta felicidad en un solo momento. Todos a su alrededor estaban en silencio, esperando su reacción; nadie se movía. Habían esperado el estado de confusión por parte de Armando; para él aquello era algo inesperado por lo que no juzgaron su reacción.

Bunny seguía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y cuando amplió la sonrisa de su boca, él ya no se contuvo más, su necesidad se desató. Avanzó rápido hasta ella y tomándola entre sus brazos, la pegó a su cuerpo para instantes después, capturar sus labios en un fogoso y hambriento beso. El choque entre ambos fue intenso; Bunny apenas tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, respondiendo torpemente al desesperado movimiento de la boca de Armando sobre la suya. Aquella sensación desconocida para ella, la rodeó dándole el valor para responder con más ímpetu a su reclamo y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Armando, se pegó más a su cuerpo. Saboreó el dulce y suave toque de sus labios mientras aspiraba su aroma envolvente. Jamás había sentido algo como aquello, ningún chico con el que hubiese estado en el pasado había despertado tales sensaciones ni de tal intensidad.

Totalmente ajenos a lo que les rodeaba, tras saborearse profundamente, terminaron el beso con ternura y lentitud. Sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro estaban cargadas con todo el amor que sin verse, se tenían y por primera vez intercambiaban en persona.

"– Perdóname,… estaba deseando hacerlo…" –susurró alterado él, rozando suavemente su boca con sus labios.

"–…Deseaba que lo hicieras… –respondió entrecortadamente Bunny–…te los tenía reservados, ¿recuerdas?" Armando sonrió feliz mientras la apretaba un poco más contra su cuerpo. Entonces alguien a su alrededor carraspeó y se separaron un poco avergonzados.

"– ¡Paga! Has perdido, –dijo juguetona una voz junto a ellos– te dije que la besaría antes de entrar."

"– ¡No es justo! Yo también dije que lo haría, sólo que esperaría a presentarnos." –dijo Taiki molesto por haber perdido la apuesta.

Todos rieron, dejando abochornados a Bunny y Armando, los protagonistas de aquella situación.

"– Creo que deberíamos entrar, –dijo Mauricio todavía riendo– si sigues así, tendremos que llevarte al hospital por congelación, amigo." Armando en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía frío, había salido de casa sin ponerse su chaqueta; como únicas prendas de abrigo llevaba su jersey, y la bufanda y los guantes que Bunny le había regalado.

"– ¡Taiki! ¡Yatén! –gruñó enojada Bunny– ¡No me puedo creer que apostaran!". Ambos hermanos Kou sonrieron pícaros mientras Yatén chocaba los cinco con su hermano.

"– ¡Vamos adentro! –invitó Armando tirando suavemente de Bunny por la cintura– Estaremos más calientes en casa, pero me temo que no puedo ofreceros gran cosa." Algunos de los recién llegados sonrieron maliciosos.

"– ¡Por eso hemos venido preparados! –exclamó Mina– ¡Chicos, las bolsas, por favor!" Dijo mirando a Taiki, Yatén y Fernando, un chico alto y moreno, con apariencia desaliñada que estaba con Rei. Los tres se dirigieron a una furgoneta aparcada a unos metros y comenzaron a sacar varias bolsas. Habían hecho los deberes y habían ido de compras para celebrar una pequeña fiesta sin ocasionar mucho gasto al sorprendido e improvisado anfitrión.

Armando condujo al interior de la casa a las chicas, sin soltar ni un momento a Bunny. Algo dentro de él se negaba a alejar su cuerpo del suyo. Guio a sus inesperados invitados al salón; era un amplio espacio que fácilmente podría darles cabida a todos. Sin perder demasiado tiempo en ello, hicieron unas rápidas presentaciones. A las chicas las conocía por las fotos y cartas de Bunny, pero de sus novios, a excepción de Mauricio, sólo conocía el nombre.

Minutos más tarde, habían dispuesto las compras en la gran mesa central; Patricia, Mina y Fernando habían tomado posesión de la cocina de la casa, mientras el resto despejaban el espacio para desplegar la mesa y colocar las sillas alrededor. Armando había dejado un momento a Bunny cuando fue a buscar copas y platos para la cena, pero ella sintiéndole alejarse, había reaccionado como buen polo opuesto de un imán… le había acompañado para ayudarlo. Él sacaba unas cajas de la parte alta de un armario mientras Bunny iba sacando lo que iban a necesitar de ellas, pasándoles un paño para eliminar el polvo. Armando se quedó mirándola embelesado.

"– Bunny…" –susurró él mientras ella limpiaba una copa.

"– ¿Mmm?…" –respondió sonrojada ella. Él sólo negó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras terminaba de descender los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

"– Bunny…" –volvió a susurrar, ella seguía conectada a su mirada sin conseguir apartarla. Él comenzó a inclinarse levemente sobre ella. Sabía lo que quería en ese momento, lo que necesitaba y no se resistió a conseguirlo.

"– Armando…" –musitó mientras acortaba la distancia, comprendiendo las necesidades de ambos.

"– ¡Iros a un hotel!" –gritó alguien riéndose tras ellos, ambos se separaron rápidamente. Se escucharon más risas procedentes del resto de la casa.

"– Mauricio, por favor…" –murmuró Bunny más avergonzada todavía.

"– ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Sólo venía a ayudar." –comentó alegre Mauricio tomando los platos que ya habían limpiado y apilado en una mesa– pero será mejor que estéis tranquilitos si no queréis ser el centro de nuestras bromas… más todavía." Y tras esto, les hizo un guiño y salió de la habitación. Ellos se quedaron callados mirándose, Bunny no se había tranquilizado después del beso que Armando le había dado al verse. Respiró profundamente tratando de buscar un poco de sosiego en su estado.

"– ¡Lo… siento!" –dijo Bunny en un momento de valor.

"– ¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado Armando– no has hecho nada malo,… Bunny."

"– Es que… es culpa mía que estén tan pesados,… –explicó nerviosa– llevaba semanas organizando esto, bueno… realmente se me ocurrió cuando verifiqué que nuestro Mauricio era tu Mauricio… y tuve que confesarles el porqué de mi insistencia… para querer organizar esto…"

"– No te preocupes,… –consoló él afectuoso– conozco a Mauricio y sé que no desaprovecharía ninguna ocasión para meterse conmigo, y más si sabe que tú y yo nos hemos comunicado más que yo con él. A fin de cuentas, nos conocemos desde hace muy poco comparándolo con él."

"– Sí,… me dijo que sois amigos desde secundaria, pero no quiso decirme tu nombre y yo tampoco le pregunté." –expuso ella.

"– Yo le hablé de ti. –dijo Armando. Bunny le miró sorprendida y todavía ruborizada– Hace meses, cuando me di cuenta de… mis sentimientos. Él me animó a decírtelo, pero no sé si por aquel entonces ya sabías que él era mi amigo."

"– Entonces debo agradecerle a él, ¿no?" –murmuró ella apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Armando.

"–… En parte, sí,… –susurró él elevando la barbilla de Bunny con la mano e inclinándose a la vez hacia ella– pero… ya tenía pensado decírtelo por aquel entonces. Únicamente que cuando conociste a Seiya y sus acciones después, lo aceleraron un poco."

"– Calla… no me lo recuerdes…" –y ella se puso de puntillas, eliminando la distancia que los separaba de tocar brevemente sus labios. Apenas fue un suave roce cuando Mauricio entró de nuevo y se separaron rápidamente. No dijo nada, sólo los miró riendo mientras tomaba las copas y salía de la habitación nuevamente. Armando la miró con ternura.

"– Será mejor que vayamos,… –dijo con una sonrisa pero sintiéndose insatisfecho– si vuelve a entrar voy a empezar a pensar mal de él y creer que le gusta mirar. No me extrañaría que la próxima vez que entrase, trajese palomitas para ver _la función_." Bunny rio y asintió.

Cuando se reunieron con los demás en el salón, este había cambiado completamente su disposición. Ahora aquel gran espacio era invadido por una gran mesa plagada de bandejas y recipientes con la comida más variada que pudo imaginar; desde una simple ensalada hasta un increíble solomillo de cerdo con compota de manzana en hojaldre. A pesar de no conocerlos, Armando se sintió muy a gusto rodeado de aquellas personas. En cierto modo, sí que los conocía. A las chicas por ser amigas de Bunny, ella se las había presentado en sus cartas, a los hermanos Kou también, pero más habían hecho las revistas musicales que nada, Mauricio le había hablado de su novia, Patricia y aunque a Fernando, el novio de Rei, no le conocía absolutamente, le pareció una persona muy amable y divertida.

Las chicas habían dispuesto los asientos permitiendo que cada pareja se sentara enfrentada, excepto a ellos dos; Bunny y él estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y aunque participaban de las animadas conversaciones del grupo, en más de un momento, se quedaron en silencio… mirándose, había algo que no habían averiguado, había una muda incógnita que les invadía y no sabían qué era. Aquella sensación intranquilizaba a Armando y ponía muy nerviosa a Bunny, ninguno de los dos sabía a qué era debido. Necesitaban algo y no sabían qué.

Cuando estaban por tomar los postres, Armando ya no contuvo más un impulso que le sobrevino. Por debajo de la mesa, acarició la rodilla de Bunny quien se sobresaltó ligeramente en su asiento. Su mirada celeste cargada de bellas sensaciones se centró en él, y ella acompañó su caricia poniendo su mano sobre la de él, enlazando sus dedos. Mientras se deslizaban suavemente por su piel, los dedos de Bunny transmitieron unas intensas ráfagas de excitación por sus cuerpos que acallaron aquella incomodidad que sentían.

Bunny tomó aire profundamente mientras Armando apretó su mano contra la pierna de Bunny. Se miraron extrañados pero cada cual entendió; la sensación que los incomodaba había sido aplacada cuando se tocaron… tanto el calor como la suavidad de sus manos calmó sus sentidos, reemplazando lo incomodo por lo placentero.

Cada una de estas muestras de interés y afecto no pasaba desapercibida por quienes los rodeaban, quienes discretamente les observaban de tanto en cuanto. Cuando la recién reunida pareja no participaba de la conversación, habían estado conspirando para llevar a cabo un maquiavélico plan. Vieron clara su oportunidad tras terminar el postre.

"– ¡Chicas! ¿No les apetecería tomar un té? –Comentó animado Mauricio, las chicas asintieron sonrientes– ¡Eh! Armando, haz de anfitrión, ¿quieres?; las chicas han cocinado, ¿prepararás un poco de té para todos?"

Mauricio se había confabulado con las chicas pues sabía que Bunny se ofrecería a ayudarlo, después de haber confirmado que ella no quería alejarse de él. La reacción no se hizo esperar, pero fue Armando quien le pidió que le acompañara y ayudará. Sorprendió a todos el verlos levantarse de la mesa ya tomados de la mano.

Cuando la pareja salió del salón, entrando en la cocina, sus intrigantes y confabuladores amigos lentamente se fueron levantando, tratando de no hacer ruido con las sillas ni el resto de mobiliario. Mantenían sus despreocupadas conversaciones al mismo nivel pues si hubiesen dejado de hablar súbitamente, aquello habría atraído la atención de la pareja que tanto querían engañar. Mauricio escribió rápidamente la 'sentencia del jurado' en un papel antes de irse.

"– Bunny, ¿me podrías acercar aquella bandeja?" –pidió señalando hacia una estantería mientras él tomaba la tetera y la llenaba de agua.

"– Sí, ¿dónde tienes el azúcar? A Patricia le gusta dulce, como a Mina y a mí –dijo mientras abría un armario cerca de la vitrina donde vio las tazas– ¡Ah! Ya lo encontré." Bunny tomó el azúcar y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se acercó y tomó la bandeja para dársela a Armando.

"– Gracias; veo que te desenvuelves bien, –comentó gratamente sorprendido– parece que te movieses habitualmente en mi cocina."

Bunny lo miró sonrojada; en un instante se imaginó esa misma escena en su mente: Armando y ella… juntos… compartiendo un único espacio… siendo una pareja normal… besándose casualmente mientras preparaban la cena e intercambiaban caricias, más besos,… sus cuerpos… Bunny frenó en seco esos pensamientos, su cuerpo se sacudió visiblemente. Armando se dio cuenta y rápidamente se corrigió pensando que Bunny había malinterpretado sus palabras o peor aún, que no deseaba esa complicidad y confianza.

"– Perdona, no quise decir nada extraño… –se excusó él– es que… te desenvuelves tan bien que…" Bunny ruborizada lo miró y negó suavemente.

"– Es que… he pensado que… ahora… –murmuró avergonzada– ahora…". Armando dejó de preparar el té y fue donde ella se encontraba, tomándola por la cintura y acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre.

"– ¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó preocupado apretándola contra él.

"– Ahora… –dijo nerviosa mientras alzaba la vista–… parecíamos una pareja normal… que se conoce… que comparte su tiempo y… –Armando contuvo la respiración y su naciente excitación ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos–… me ha gustado la sensación."

Armando sonrió aliviado expulsando el aire retenido y tomando en sus manos las sonrosadas mejillas de Bunny, apoyó su frente en la de ella.

"– Yo también lo he pensado, Bunny, –murmuró pegándose a ella, que se apoyaba en el mostrador de la cocina–… es extraño pero me gusta, quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo… que no te extrañe nada de mí."

"– Nada en ti es extraño, _Endimión_, –dijo sonriéndole alzando su rostro– te conozco y… quiero estar contigo."

Aquella frase despertó el ansia adormecida que Armando trataba de controlar. Algo dentro de él le instó a que la reclamase en aquel mismo momento… ella quería estar con él… pero si no era así, si sólo era por las circunstancias, ella podría pararlo en cualquier momento.

Famélico de ella, devoró sus labios con desesperación. Lo que consiguió controlar, no sabe cómo, cuándo se vieron por primera vez, ahora se expandía libre en su interior, avivando las llamas de su deseo. Ardía por ella aunque apenas unas horas antes había visto su fotografía por primera vez. Era su alma lo que reclamaba en primer lugar, de ella se había enamorado. Su calor aunque nuevo, le resultaba tan familiar que no se preguntó nada más. Era ella, a ella era a quien quería, su esencia, y su deseo crecía por momentos al sentir la respuesta de Bunny y su piel contra la suya.

Armando la apretó firme contra su cuerpo, clavando cada centímetro suyo en la curvilínea forma de Bunny, que luchaba por obtener más de él. Sonrió internamente, 'ella me desea, tanto como yo a ella' susurraba su mente dándole alas a su ardiente apetito por ella.

Sus labios hambrientos habían dado paso a la batalla interna en que no había vencedor ni vencido. Ansiosas, sus lenguas se acariciaban con intensidad, con firmeza. Los gemidos escapaban erráticos de sus bocas cuando Armando la sentó sobre el mostrador y ella rodeó inconscientemente sus caderas con sus piernas. El contacto, aun a través de la ropa, los hizo gemir contra sus bocas ante la nueva sensación. No se conocían sexualmente pero sus cuerpos se llamaban, el deseo era palpable entre ellos.

De repente sus gemidos y suspiros era lo único que escuchaban, y eso les hizo detenerse. Bunny recuperando un poco la compostura dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta tras separar sus labios de los de Armando. No había nadie, por fortuna. Él igualmente miró, respirando más tranquilo. Se miraron un instante, sonriendo tras su acalorado momento de sensual intimidad.

"– ¿No crees… que está todo muy silencioso? –dijo él frunciendo el ceño– Hace rato que no escucho nada más que… a nosotros." Ella asintió. Armando la ayudó a bajar del mostrador, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que ella se rozó contra su cuerpo tan íntimamente que sintió a la perfección el estado de excitación de Armando. Él se disculpó con la mirada; Bunny negó sonriendo avergonzada y tomó la mano de él poniéndola sobre su corazón, latía frenético y todo por él.

"– Me siento igual…" –musitó ella. Armando le robó un beso rápido y para no caer más en la tentación, fue al salón a averiguar que pasaba. Bunny lo esperó en la cocina terminando de sacar las tazas de la vitrina frente a ella. No se escuchaba nada y eso era muy extraño pero Bunny continuo con su tarea.

Escuchó pasos tras ella y al girarse, esperando ver a su sonriente amor, se quedó sorprendida al verle, sí, pero con la cara ruborizada y el gesto preocupado y descolocado. Él llevaba un pedazo de papel en la mano, éste se sacudía ligeramente; Armando estaba temblando. Bunny preocupada se acercó deprisa hacía el.

"– ¿Qué ha pasado, Armando? –pregunto intranquila– ¿Qué es ese papel?" Él se lo extendió para que lo leyese y mientras ella lo hacía, él le resumió.

"– Se han… ido,… –balbuceo con dificultad– nos han dejado… solos…" Bunny agrandó su mirada a la vez que sus labios se iban separando formando una gran 'O' con ellos. Su labio inferior tembló.

·

**_Queridos tortolitos,_**

**_Imaginamos que no estaba entre vuestros improvisados planes el tenernos acompañándoos esta noche de carabinas. _**

**_Hemos decidido, por votación popular, que empleéis esta noche para acostumbraros a vuestra recién estrenada 'situación', ya que hemos visto enseguida que queríais 'poneros al día' en cuanto a caricias, mimos y resto de arrumacos se refiere (no entraremos en más detalles). _**

**_Pasaremos por vosotros mañana a medio día, porque ¡inexorablemente necesitamos un guía! (o tal vez no, jajaja). _**

**_E_****_n cualquier caso, avisadnos si no os ha dado tiempo suficiente para… eso._**

**_¡Pasadlo bien esta noche! ¡Tomad precauciones! _**

**_No hagáis nada que yo no haría (eso sólo elimina de la lista hacer salto base y saltar en paracaídas desde una avioneta)._**

**_Con alevosía y premeditación, _**

**_Mauricio & el club de la conspiración judeo-masónica (Ami, Rei, Patricia y Mina)._**

_·_

Bunny dejó caer lánguido su brazo con el papel entre sus dedos. Su sangre se había arremolinado en sus mejillas y un ligero temblor se había apoderado de ella. Sabía perfectamente que querían decir las socarronas palabras de Mauricio… sus nervios se incrementaron sabiéndose a solas con él, ¿podría ser que Armando hubiese tramado que los dejasen solos? Pero, de ser así, ¿¡cuándo!? No se habían separado ni un instante desde que se encontraron horas antes en la calle y al ser todo aquel viaje una sorpresa, él y Mauricio no habían tenido contacto de ningún tipo. Con los nervios a flor de piel, alzó la vista lentamente esperando no encontrar un gesto malicioso dibujado en su rostro, y por fortuna, no fue lo que se encontró. Armando estaba tan ruborizado como ella, la observaba temeroso y expectante. Parecía estar esperando la reacción de ella, rezando para que no se lo tomase a mal.

"– Armando,… ¿ellos se han… ido?" –consiguió decir ella mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

"– S…i, me temo." –dijo tragando saliva preocupado y respirando hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse. Despacio fueron al salón; lo encontraron vacío, ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí. Bunny algo más rápido se dirigió hasta la puerta de la casa, salió al exterior y miró donde minutos antes había estado aparcada la furgoneta que había alquilado Mauricio para llevarles hasta la casa de Armando. Éste había salido con ella y observó el estacionamiento vacío, en la nieve se veía claramente el camino de pisadas amontonadas que se dirigía del edificio al lugar donde había estado el vehículo. Volvieron a entrar deprisa en la casa y Bunny sorprendida vio que su maleta, estaba apoyada en una pared del recibidor.

"– ¡Malditos… traidores! –dijo ella enojada aproximándose a su equipaje– hasta en esto han pensado." La vergüenza volvió a inundar el rostro de ella, Armando no había perdido detalle, tomó aire y se acercó a Bunny.

"– No te preocupes, –explicó más calmado él– hay espacio de sobra en casa, mi compañero de piso no está por lo que puedes estar tranquila." Ella lo miró interrogante.

"– ¿Armando, no tienes coche?" –preguntó ella. Él sólo pudo pensar que ella no deseaba tanto su compañía como él. A Armando ni se le había pasado por la mente que esa noche sucediese nada entre ellos, a fin de cuentas, apenas unas horas antes se había besado por primera vez, y aunque muy placentero y deseado, no iba a acelerar la situación con ella obligándola a hacer algo que obviamente ella no deseaba y era muy pronto para plantearse. Él creía que Bunny sólo deseaba alejar la posibilidad de esa intimidad que no deseaba con él, a pesar de que había llegado a pensar, por la intensidad de su entrega, que también ella lo deseaba.

"– Sí, Bunny, –afirmó él– lo comparto con mi compañero pero lo cogió para ir a ver a su familia durante las fiestas." El tono de Armando fue triste y estaba cargado de decepción. Aquellos sentimientos se reflejaron en su rostro, aunque trató de disimularlos y apartó su mirada; Bunny se dio cuenta que él había mal interpretado su pregunta y ella trató de explicarse.

"– No me malinterpretes, cariño, –susurró cerca de su cuerpo– no es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, es solo que… así…" Él la miró aliviando la preocupación que sentía por sus palabras.

"– Así parece que tengamos la obligación o justificación de hacer 'algo' por las palabras de nuestros amigos, ¿no?" –comentó Armando mirando a Bunny. Ella asintió avergonzada.

"– No te agobies, cariño, –dijo él acariciando su mejilla sonrojada– tú puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo dormiré en el sofá del salón, no te preocupes." Bunny sonrió aliviada, y Armando suspiró tranquilo; ambos querían pasar tiempo juntos, pero sin la presión de verse empujados a una intimidad que no sabían si el otro deseaba o estaba preparado. Y así era, ambos por un instante, habían deseado verse solos para entregarse al otro. La llama de la pasión había sido iniciada por las chispas de aquel primer beso que bajo la fría nieve, nada habría sido capaz de apagar.

"– Yo… confío en ti, Armando, –dijo ella con seguridad– en quien no confío es en nuestros amigos."

"– No pienses en ello, ¡anda! Vamos, te acompaño y así llevamos tu maleta." –dijo con amabilidad y ya más repuesto Armando. Ella sonrió y le siguió mientras subían por las escaleras. Aquella casa, para ser para estudiantes, era muy grande y sólo la compartía con otro estudiante, según sabía Bunny.

Armando la guio hasta una puerta en mitad del pasillo, entraron y Bunny se quedó sorprendida por el orden y pulcritud de la habitación. No había mucho mobiliario pero todo estaba tan cuidadosamente colocado como las habitaciones de exposición de las tiendas de muebles. Una gran cama de matrimonio en color crema en el centro con una manta color chocolate a los pies, que a Bunny no le pasó desapercibida, mesillas de noche de caoba a cada lado, a la derecha una estantería repleta de libros, un escritorio para estudiar con su respectivo sillón, un portátil sobre la mesa y un gran ventanal y en el lado opuesto lo que interpretó como un armario empotrado.

"– ¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó Armando al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bunny.

"– Nada, es que… estoy sorprendida." –exclamó ella mirando a todos lados.

"– ¿Es que un chico no puede ser ordenado?" –dijo escéptico mientras dejaba la maleta sobre un banco a los pies de la cama.

"– No, no es eso… –se excusó avergonzada– si vieses mi habitación entenderías mi sorpresa; soy un desastre para ordenar. Tengo muchas cosas por el suelo: libros, ropa, calzado,… mi madre amenaza con tirar todas las cosas que estén fuera de su sitio si no hago limpieza y lo dejo ordenado. ¡Oye! ¿Y Artemis? Esperaba encontrarle aquí."

Armando se rio ante su explicación pero no dijo nada.

"– Por Artemis no te preocupes, aparecerá en cualquier momento; suele esconderse cuando hay mucha gente haciendo ruido." –explicó tranquilo. Después se dirigió a su armario y abriendo la primera puerta, le dijo: "– No sé si has traído pijama, –dijo señalando su pequeña maleta– pero en el segundo cajón tengo algo de ropa deportiva que te puede servir. En este estante tienes toallas por si quieres tomar una ducha, el baño es la puerta más cercana a las escaleras. Creo que no me olvidó nada."

Bunny sonrió agradecida permaneciendo quieta donde estaba. Armando decidió tomar sabanas para su estancia en el sofá del salón. Ella se acercó a la cama y tomó una de las dos almohadas y lo acompañó abajo. Cuando él lo vio, sonrió agradecido, no lo había pensado.

Dejaron la tarea de preparar el sofá para después y se pusieron a recoger la mesa del salón; por fortuna se apañaron rápido y bien, y en menos de 20 minutos el salón volvía a tener el mismo aspecto pulcro y ordenado, los platos, vasos y cubiertos estaban dentro del lavavajillas y sólo restaba secar las copas de cristal que tuvieron que limpiar a mano. Aquella cotidiana escena fue un bonito desenlace para aquella improvisada celebración; habían compartido en pocas horas situaciones a las que en el contexto de ser una pareja normal, no les habrían concedido el valor que tenían. Para ellos todo fue nuevo y especial, aunque visto desde fuera nadie lo habría juzgado de extraordinario.

De improviso, llegó un invitado sorpresa.

"– _¡Miaau!_" –maulló un precioso gato blanco que entraba por la cocina lentamente.

"– ¡Artemis! ¡Por fin apareces, amigo! –exclamó Armando feliz tomándolo en sus brazos y acariciándolo– ven, te voy a presentar a alguien." Armando se aproximó a Bunny que miraba emocionada al hermoso gatito en brazos de su amado.

"– ¡Hola precioso! –dijo suavemente ofreciendo su mano para que el gato la oliese– soy Bunny." Armando y Bunny esperaron a ver la reacción del gato, que olió su mano un poco desconfiado. "– Mejor no forzarlo, me acaba de conocer." –explicó Bunny al ver que Armando se lo ofrecía para tomarlo en brazos. Él asintió y lo dejó en el suelo.

Artemis se estiró en el suelo y comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor; algunas migajas habían caído al suelo y aprovechó para inspeccionar los nuevos olores.

"– Ya se me acercará cuando mi olor no le resulte desconocido." –dijo Bunny dejando la última copa seca en una bandeja. Minutos más tarde, con todo colocado y el lavavajillas trabajando, abrieron el sofá que sería la cama de Armando.

"– Me siento mal por desplazarte de tu cama, –expuso avergonzada– soy yo la que debería dormir aquí."

"– De eso nada, eres mi invitada; –exclamó Armando mientras metía la sabana por debajo de los cojines del sofá– si habéis viajado hoy, estarás cansada. Prefiero cederte mi cama, es mucho más cómoda que este sofá."

"– ¡Ahora sí que me siento peor! –exclamó preocupada– Si tan incómodo es, no puedo permitirlo."

"– No, tranquila, incomodo no es, –explicó Armando calmado– he dormido muchas siestas en él e incluso mi compañero ha dormido noches enteras cuando han venido sus padres, pero comparando, la cama de mi habitación es más cómoda."

"– Esta bien, –dijo recelosa– te creeré. Pero si mañana te quejas lo más mínimo, te sepultaré debajo de toda la nieve de ahí fuera, he sido bien entrenada y puedo pedir refuerzos." Tras esta fingida amenaza, Armando comenzó a asegurar puertas y ventanas, como era su costumbre. Bunny esperó al pie de la escalera a que terminase. Él se acercó despacio y la tomó suavemente de la mano, la acercó a sus labios y la besó. Bunny sonrió enternecida.

"– ¡Buenas noches, '_Serenity_'!" –susurró contra su mano.

"– ¡Qué tengas dulces sueños, '_Endimión_'!" –dijo ella capturando suavemente sus labios durante un instante, para subir las escaleras sin dejar de mirarle. Armando la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista.

"– Será una noche muuuuy larga… pero no creo que consiga dormir contigo arriba, mi amor." –susurró tras escuchar cerrarse la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró con pesar, no estaba seguro de poder dormir, sobre todo por saberse a solas con ella y sentir todavía despierto su cuerpo tras los infructuosos asaltos de pasión que habían compartido. Miró su entrepierna, la cual sobresalía con una naciente erección. 'Tendrás que bajarte, amigo, tenemos que tratar de comportarnos como caballeros… los dos' le dijo mentalmente a su miembro.

Tras quedarse únicamente con los bóxer negros puestos a modo de pijama, se tumbó sobre las sabanas de su improvisado lecho. No tenía ni pizca de sueño, su cuerpo estaba más que despierto y deseoso de otro tipo de actividad que se realiza en la cama… pero no solo.

Por otro lado, Bunny, muy nerviosa había abierto su maleta en busca de su cariñoso y cálido pijama de conejitos, pero ahogó un grito al ver el desorden que reinaba dentro de su maleta… y para colmo, ¡su abrigador pijama había desaparecido! siendo reemplazado por un mini conjunto de raso y encaje de camiseta de tirantes y pantalón corto en color burdeos, sujeto con un gran lazo negro.

"– ¡Maldita Mina! Esto seguro que lo compraste tú. –balbuceó entre dientes tratando de no destrozar el suave tejido– Creo que aceptaré el ofrecimiento de Armando, me niego a ponerme esto." Tras decirse eso en voz baja, fue al armario y revisó el contenido del cajón que Armando le había indicado. Cualquier prenda le quedaría enorme así que sacó la primera que encontró: una gran sudadera deportiva que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo. '¡Con esto será suficiente!' se dijo mentalmente mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Cuando se metió en la gran cama de Armando, su olor la invadió… nunca había deseado más que en ese momento que sus brazos la rodearan para impregnarse del atrayente aroma de él. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza, deseando que fuese Armando en su lugar lo que abrazaba. Ese olor intenso, varonil, picante… su cuerpo se inflamó al respirarlo profundamente.

"– ¡Para, Bunny! –se dijo en voz baja hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada– ¡deja de pensar en eso,… en él!" Se acurrucó nuevamente, respirando hondo varias veces. Estuvo así un buen rato pero el sueño no le venía y maldita sea, si no lo necesitaba; apenas había conseguido echar una cabezada en el vuelo de ida, los nervios la noche anterior no la habían dejado dormir demasiado. Lo peor es que ella quería estar descansada para verse guapa para él y más cuando sabía que Armando ya habría recibido las fotos en las que ella aparecía.

Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama y nada, el sueño no le venía y no se dormía. De repente sintió una presión sobre ella; alzó la vista sorprendida y vio el esponjoso y peludo cuerpo de Artemis que avanzaba hacia ella. Se irguió para acariciarlo.

"– Hola, Artemis –saludó ella suavemente– ¿tampoco puedes dormir, gatito?" Ella lo acarició amorosa mientras el gato le daba cabezaditas contra la mano que lo tocaba.

"– _¡Miaaau!_ –maulló el gato tras lamerle los dedos con insistencia– _¡Miaau!_". Volvió a maullar. Ella conocía perfectamente esa petición, su Luna hacía lo mismo cuando no había comido y por la noche tenía su cuenco vacío. Sonrió al reconocer el mismo comportamiento en el gato de Armando.

"– ¿No serás familia lejana de Luna, verdad? –preguntó riendo, tomando entre sus brazos a Artemis y levantándose de la cama– Vamos a darte de comer, seguro que encontramos algo rico que darte."

Cuando salió al pasillo, ya toda la casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad, salvo por las luces de la calle que iluminaban levemente el interior de la casa a través de las ventanas. No se escuchaba nada aparte de sus amortiguadas pisadas sobre el suelo. Puso a Artemis sobre su hombro mientras le aseguraba con una mano para que no se cayese.

"– ¿Estás seguro ahí?" –preguntó Bunny cuando el gato se enroscó alrededor de su cuello y se apoyó en su hombro. La misma posición en que Luna se ponía cuando estaba en casa buscando su comida. Con la mano que le quedó libre, iba tanteando para no tropezarse. Recordaba la ubicación de la cocina: al pie de la escalera a la izquierda. Trató de no hacer ruido al entrar pues las puertas del salón estaban abiertas. Se aproximó a la nevera confiando en encontrar alguna lata de comida de Artemis ya abierta en su interior. La cocina se iluminó con la luz de la nevera, permitiéndole ubicar además los recipientes de comida de Artemis. Encontró al fondo su bote de comida, pero un ruido la sobresaltó. Se asomó por detrás de la puerta de la nevera sin cerrarla y vio a Armando en el umbral de la puerta vestido únicamente con lo que parecía un pantalón corto y una camiseta.

"– Bunny, ¿no podías dormir?" –preguntó Armando entrando en la cocina. Ella, más respuesta del susto, lo miró sonriente.

"– Artemis tiene hambre, me pidió que lo alimentase." –dijo mostrando el bote de comida a través de la puerta de la nevera mientras rascaba la barbilla del gato que seguía encaramado a sus hombros.

"– ¿Te pidió…?" –exclamó Armando aproximándose a ellos sin verles todavía.

"– Sí, bueno; mi gata hace algo parecido a lo que me hizo él cuando no ha comido en todo el día, –explicó ella– cuando no paramos mucho por casa, sobretodo. Y por lo que veo, tiene el cuenco vacío." Bunny señaló en dirección al suelo, donde los recipientes se encontraban.

"– ¡Ah! Entiendo. –dijo Armando agachándose a tomar el recipiente del suelo. Alzó la vista un instante y se quedó boquiabierto ante la visión de las piernas desnudas de Bunny. Sus ojos la recorrieron detenidamente entonces: ella llevaba una de sus sudaderas y… nada más que se apreciase. Todo su cuerpo vibró ante la visión de ella y el cuenco casi se le cae de las manos. Bunny cerró la puerta de la nevera llevando al mostrador el bote de comida del animal y un paquete de pechuga de pavo que estaba abierto.

Armando la observaba embobado y excitado, tratando de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo ante su pequeña y sensual invitada. Su encendido cuerpo, antes más calmado, ahora volvía a arder ante la visión arrebatadora de Bunny llevando sólo una sudadera como única prenda que la cubriese.

"– Si no te importa, le daré una compensación por la espera, ¿te parece bien?" –dijo Bunny mostrándole el paquete de fiambre a Armando. Él tragó con dificultad y tomó aire sonoramente. Asintió, no podía decir mucho más. Bunny preparó la comida de Artemis y volvió a meter los alimentos en la nevera. Observaron en silencio comer al animal hambriento, aunque Armando no dejaba de recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de Bunny. '¡Contrólate!' se decía una y otra vez Armando, pero la respuesta de su cuerpo no se detenía, daba gracias por haberse puesto una camiseta cuando vio la luz de la nevera desde el salón. De no haberlo hecho, su semi-erección habría sido más que evidente. El tenerla ahí, tan ligera de ropa, hacía arder su sangre y acelerar la respuesta de su sangre… sólo podía pensar en ella, en tomarla.

"– Bun…ny, ¿qué llevas puesto? –se aventuró él a preguntar. El rubor acudió rápido a las mejillas de Bunny. Lentamente ella le miró algo avergonzada.

"– Verás… yo,… me parece que las chicas… –consiguió decir nerviosa–… hicieron algo en mi equipaje, porque no encontré mi pijama. ¡Estoy segura de haberlo metido! pero… sólo encontré un mini conjunto de lo más provocativo e insinuante, ¡para nada mi estilo!". Ella se cubrió con vergüenza la cara tratando de ocultar su estado.

"– Estás preciosa con… esa ropa… –murmuró él suavemente acercándose a ella, en un arrebato de valentía– deberías llevarla más tiempo." Bunny se sobresaltó. Armando tomó una de las manos con las que ella ocultaba su rostro y se la llevó a la boca para besarla. Ella lo miró confundida.

"– Bunny, lo siento,… –susurró él pegándose más al cuerpo de ella– ya no puedo controlarme más."

Y tras decir esto, atacó ferozmente la boca de Bunny. Ella gimió ante la agresividad de su ataque pero respondió igualmente. Lo deseaba tanto.

"– Armando… –consiguió decir ella un segundo que se separaron–… yo tampoco puedo." Ahora fue él quien gimió contra la boca de ella. Sus bocas batallaban con intensidad, acariciando cada centímetro de su interior. Sus lenguas se conocían íntimamente abrazadas, bailando la una con la otra, arrancando jadeos y gemidos que morían en la boca del otro.

Armando la levantó del suelo pegándola más a su cuerpo y sin grandes problemas comenzó a caminar en dirección al único sitio donde esa noche la soltaría… la cama. Su excitado miembro se presionaba contra ella provocativamente y ella comprendió el alcance de la excitación de él. Bunny le abrazó con fuerza y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Armando, que gimió al sentir sus centros del placer tan cercanos, pero estaba agradecido por la maniobra, pues le permitía sentir más a Bunny y llegar más rápido a su habitación. No dejaron de besarse apasionados hasta que llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Armando. Estaba tan excitado que no pensaba; presionó contra la pared del pasillo a Bunny, arrinconándola y frotando su erección contra ella. Bunny, excitada, no podía dejar de gemir ante las novedosas sensaciones que aquel contacto estaban produciendo en su cuerpo. Él separó sus labios de la boca de ella, bajando por su cuello, besando, lamiendo, recorriendo su cálida piel con su aliento, que la excitaba más.

"– Bunny,… –susurró él cerca de su oreja– no quiero forzarte a nada, yo… te deseo muchísimo… pero si no quieres, me detendré." Bunny consiguió asimilar sus palabras entre jadeos y le respondió con igual intensidad.

"– Te deseo tanto… –dijo excitada entre suspiros– no… no te detengas."

Armando volvió a capturar hambriento sus labios con energías renovadas. Se separó de la pared y entró al dormitorio, cerrando de un golpe la puerta tras él. Cuando llegó a los pies de la cama, se inclinó soltando el cuerpo de ella sobre la mullida superficie. Se separó lo suficiente para observar a la mujer que tenía frente a él. Con el rostro ruborizado, la mirada expectante y sus labios rojos por sus besos, era un espectáculo tan erótico que le costó asimilar que fuese real y sólo para él.

"– Bunny, eres tan hermosa,… –dijo acariciándola el rostro tras quitarse la camiseta que llevaba– me muero por estar contigo." Bunny se mordió levemente el labio inferior como quien observa su postre favorito antes de devorarlo. El cuerpo de Armando era perfecto, un dios hecho hombre, su piel le gritaba que lo tocara y se moría por hacerlo.

Ella le miraba ansiosa desde su cómoda posición, sentada sobre la cama; podía distinguir claramente la excitación en el cuerpo de Armando, así como sentir su rápida respiración, que era idéntica a la suya. Lo deseaba tanto que haciendo acopio del escaso valor que la penumbra de la habitación le concedía, se quitó la sudadera de Armando que la cubría, quedando, únicamente con un pequeño culote de encaje negro. Los ojos de Armando se agrandaron y un gemido salió de su boca sin control. Bunny extendió, temblorosas, sus manos hasta el bóxer de Armando, que inmóvil la observaba. Cuando se lo quitó dejando visible su gran miembro erecto, ella recorrió su abdomen delimitando sus músculos con esmero con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba muy suave y levemente aquella palpitante parte del cuerpo de Armando que pulsaba a cada caricia. Armando gemía intensamente, tratando de no abalanzarse sobre ella, pero era una lucha que sabía tenía perdida.

"– Soy tuyo." –dijo Armando afectado tomando la mano de Bunny. Ahora fue el turno de ella de gemir cuando Armando apretó fuerte contra él, la mano de Bunny; ella sintió el ardor de su endurecido miembro contra su pequeña mano. Guiada por la mano de él se dio cuenta del tamaño del sexo de su amado y se asustó pensando si sería capaz de recibir en su cuerpo semejante tamaño.

Armando se separó unos centímetros de ella buscando algo de cordura, el sentir su mano sobre él le había excitado bastante más de lo que esperaba.

"– ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –preguntó ella preocupada– Háblame.". Ahora en su rostro no había ni rastro de la vergüenza, sólo excitación ante la previsión de lo que iba a ocurrir.

"– Cielo, ¿has estado antes con alguien?" –preguntó algo serio estudiando su rostro. Ella suspiró con pesar pero sin perder la dulzura en su mirada, le respondió.

"– Yo… sí…, no soy… virgen –confesó apesadumbrada– pero no es un hecho del que presuma, no fue una experiencia digna de ser recordada…". Su mirada se tornó amorosa mientras acariciaba su rostro con la mano. "– Sí hubiese sabido que iba a conocerte, habría esperado… habría sido contigo y sólo contigo,… mi primera vez." Aunque le hubiese gustado ser el primer hombre de ella, también se sentía aliviado por no ir producirle aquella primera y traumática penetración. Y tras decir esto, lo atrajo firmemente con ambas manos y lo besó con pasión. Armando no se resistió ni un ápice y respondió con ímpetu a su beso, ofreciendo su lengua para recorrer la boca y labios de su amada. Sus manos no paraban quietas y un profundo gemido gutural salió sin control de su garganta cuando sintió nuevamente ser apretado su miembro con intensidad.

"– Bunny, por favor… no podré contenerme si sigues,… –gimió al separarse un poco mientras ella sujetaba la mano de ella contra su pulsante miembro– estás llevándome a la locura." Armando separó su mano tras pocos segundos, de haberla mantenido más tiempo, habría estallado con tan sólo ser tocado por ella. Llevó su mano hasta su boca y la besó, mientras se deslizaba descendiendo por su cuerpo. Fue bajando a la vez que leves gemidos de placer salían del pequeño cuerpo de Bunny. Paseó su lengua por su pecho y ella se estremeció arqueando pronunciadamente su espalda. Lo saboreó con deleite, deslizando su húmeda lengua por la areola y el pezón erguido de ella. Era tan sumamente sensible que las respuestas de su cuerpo, cada vez más intensas, lo excitaron hasta niveles que desconocía. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al valle de su vientre. Ella se revolvía y presionaba contra él al sentir como su piel la acariciaba. Trataba de acariciarle pero su mente estaba tan nublada y confusa por lo que sentía que no era capaz de darle la orden a sus manos para tocarle. Él introdujo su lengua en su ombligo y ella se arqueó conteniendo una carcajada, recuperando algo de cordura. Bunny lo miró con anhelo mordiendo de nuevo su labio inferior y él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa mientras depositaba un beso en su ombligo.

Armando descendió por su cuerpo acariciando su piel con exquisita devoción, hasta detenerse a tan sólo unos centímetros de su sexo. Comenzó a mimar aquella húmeda zona con sus dedos, recibiendo inmediatamente la demostración de que sus acciones; eran bien recibidas y placenteras.

Bunny se sentía aturdida con cada beso y caricia que él le daba mientras recorría su intimidad. Se aproximó poco a poco, inspiró intensamente su aroma y se inclinó sobre ella… ya no podía ni quería controlarse más… Armando acercó su lengua a ella… la deslizó desde su entrada hasta su clítoris con dedicación, una y otra vez, haciendo que los músculos de Bunny se tensaran por tales sensaciones. Sin ningún control de sí misma, ella sujetaba el rostro de él entre sus muslos. Él se entregó simplemente a su placentera tarea… y entonces, la siguiente vez que su lengua tuvo contacto con ella, se adentró en su interior. Bunny no pudo controlarse y gritó; arqueó su espalda y se sujetó a las sabanas de la cama tratando de contener el placer que la dominaba… y de disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera.

"– ¡Aaa…aaaahh! –Gemía frenéticamente ella– es tan… Armando… yo… no…".

"– Disfrútalo, no te contengas… siente… déjate llevar." –susurró Armando deteniendo unos instantes su tarea para reanudarla sin dilación. Despacio Armando comenzó a pasear su lengua por su interior, salía y entraba en ella, mientras con sus dedos atormentaba su clítoris en círculos; sus movimientos lentos y sensuales se volvían rápidos y desesperados, así como los gemidos de Bunny se iban incrementando… hasta el punto en que Armando, sin poder hacer nada para controlarlo, estaba gimiendo y jadeando con ella contra su centro de placer.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había alcanzado un agresivo orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amado. Su cuerpo convulsionaba, sus músculos internos se tensaron en torno a los dedos de Armando, su espalda se arqueó pronunciadamente. Su respiración agitada; su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho y ella totalmente sonrojada; así estaba y se sentía avergonzada por lo que se había dejado hacer, por los gritos que sabía había dado, pero lo había disfrutado mil veces más por ser con él con quien lo hacía.

Él ascendió por su cuerpo hasta que, cerca de sus labios, la besó con ternura; ella sintió su propio sabor mezclado con la boca de Armando… y no le desagradó. Se besaron mientras rozaban sus cuerpos íntimamente, ella sentía perfectamente sobre su vientre como el palpitante, duro y caliente miembro de Armando deseaba estar dónde instantes antes, su lengua había entrado. Sólo de sentir la presión contra su caliente cuerpo, su miembro latió dolorosamente. Sentía su necesidad de estar dentro de ella, no creía poder aguantar mucho más.

Ella sintió su sexo pulsando acelerado con cada latido de su corazón. Sentía la excitación de él como propia. La besó profundamente de nuevo y acarició con devoción sus labios. Recorrió su rostro suavemente con sus dedos, deslizando su otra mano sobre su cuerpo; pellizcando con delicadeza sus pezones, sintiendo como con cada caricia se excitaban más y más. Armando percibía sus intensos gemidos ante las caricias y besos que le daba. Sintió como su miembro se impregnaba con los jugos de ella, estaba colocado justamente en ese increíble lugar de su anatomía. Pero de pronto, una pizca de sentido común acudió a su mente y se quedó inmóvil sobre ella, Bunny lo notó detenerse y se alarmó.

"– Armando… cielo, ¿qué sucede?" –preguntó suavemente cautelosa. Él se separó unos centímetros de ella y Bunny pudo ver que tras la excitación que su rostro reflejaba, había cierto grado de vergüenza. "– Háblame, ¿qué ocurre?".

"– Bunny… yo… lo siento… no podemos continuar,… –murmuró avergonzado– no había previsto _esto_ y no tengo…". Bunny entendió y suspiró aliviada.

"– No te preocupes, amor, –comentó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios– hace meses que me estoy cuidando en ese sentido. '_Órdenes del médico'_… según mi ginecóloga, lo necesito para regularme." Armando la miró, primero sorprendido y más tarde, aliviado al saberlo. La besó con ternura, delicadamente, en la frente, para instantes después descender a sus labios y fundirse nuevamente con ella en un intenso y apasionado beso.

Ella lo atrajo firmemente con ambas manos y lo besó con más pasión si cabe. Armando respondió con igual ímpetu y devoró su boca. Acarició su cuerpo con apremio, recuperando la excitación que la interrupción había reducido, sin mucha provocación se encontraron nuevamente gimiendo y jadeando entre suspiros y caricias.

El pulsante miembro de Armando dio su aviso; estaba duro e hinchado, listo para fundirse con ella y así se lo hizo saber cuándo Bunny lo acarició con sus dedos.

Armando comenzó a empujarse lentamente en su interior, obteniendo más sonidos placenteros por parte de ella. Él se sentía en el cielo; era tan estrecha y húmeda, tan cálida, tan acogedora… Apenas había comenzado a adentrarse cuando ella se tensó en segundos, su rostro reflejaba la excitación que sentían pero también algo más… ¿incomodidad?, ¿dolor? ¿Cómo podía ser? Bunny le había confirmado que no era virgen, entonces ¿por qué?

"– Cariño, ¿qué te sucede?" –dijo él besándola dulcemente.

"– No te preocupes, sólo es que… –dijo devolviéndole el beso–… eres grande,… más de lo que esperaba." Armando se sintió en parte orgulloso y en parte avergonzado, pues aunque no creía tener nada del otro mundo, podía no ser placentero para Bunny si tenía que recibirle siendo ella tan estrecha. Ella estaba muy húmeda y muy excitada, pero él quería que estuviese lo suficiente lubricada para que estuviese bien. Bajo una de sus manos a su pecho acariciándolo y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que gimiese ante ambos ataques. Ella se mecía desesperada con sus caricias mientras él la recorría con sus manos, todavía sobre ella. Bunny no podía controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo, cada vez estaba más excitada y deseaba sentirle no sólo parte dentro, sino que ansiaba sentirse totalmente invadida por él. Con sus piernas rodeó la cadera de Armando y lo animó a seguir. Él comprendió y reanudó su penetración. Gruñó profundamente cuando la hubo penetrado totalmente, ella jadeó con intensidad. Armando la sentía muy húmeda y resbaladiza, como seda contra su ardiente piel, de eso no había duda y ya no sería el problema. La besó tiernamente durante unos instantes, mientras ella se habituaba a su invasión…

Su entrada le había excitado muchísimo, tanto que pensó que estallaría tan pronto como se enterró dentro de ella.

Con la cabeza al lado de la suya, le dio suaves besos en la frente, en el pelo, en la sensible piel bajo su oreja; acariciando su piel con la punta de la nariz y con sus labios, el rostro de ella.

"– Sigue, cariño." –susurró Bunny tímida mientras depositaba un beso en los rojos labios de Armando. Después, ella se acercó a su oreja y le susurró sensual: "– Hazme completamente tuya… déjame sentirte en cada centímetro de mi ser, ¡dámelo todo!" –y tras estas palabras deslizó su lengua por el borde de su oreja y apresó con sus labios su sensible lóbulo. Una gran descarga lo invadió desembocando en su miembro, que enterrado en su interior, seguía totalmente erecto y duro pulsando dentro de ella.

Poco a poco, comenzó a darle pausadas y suaves embestidas; se movía suavemente, era como mimarla desde dentro, acariciando aquella piel que sólo íntimamente tocaría.

El placer y la excitación comenzó a inundarle nuevamente, su vista se volvía confusa, estaba perdiendo el control de sus sentidos, sólo podía sentirla, sentir placer, y solamente pensaba en una cosa… en ella, su amada, su Bunny**; **que había hecho lo posible por estar con él, aunque aquello no fuese planeado, se había esforzado por llegar a donde se encontraban en ese momento, presas del placer que el encuentro de sus cuerpos les estaba provocando.

Poco a poco sus embestidas se volvieron más delirantes y apasionadas. Ella gemía y suspiraba su nombre tras cada acometida y él gemía contra ella descontrolado.

Al principio era como un susurro, pero ahora lo oía con claridad: "– ¡Armando!… ¡mi amor! sí… ¡Aaahh!… cariño…" – Ella se dejaba llevar, estaba gozando de su encuentro, y él empezaba a sentir como las paredes del interior de Bunny le aprisionaban su excitado miembro. ¡Era tan fuerte lo que sentía que no duraría mucho!

"– Bunny… cariño… ¡Te amo tanto!" –jadeó él a medida que incrementaba la velocidad de sus ataques. Escucharla decir su nombre lo había encendido increíblemente. Sentía el calor de sus paredes internas estrecharse más… estaban tan cerca, pero no quería terminar sin que ella lo hubiese alcanzado; quería darle el más intenso y demoledor orgasmo que pudiese. Se inclinó para besarla, capturando su labio entre los suyos, paseando su mano por sus duros pezones y pellizcándolos para excitarla más. Bunny respondía a todas sus caricias como si fuesen fuego contra hielo, sus reacciones eran muy intensas. Éstas conseguían que se encendiese más, con nuevas energías para penetrarla más y más fuerte. No podía ni quería parar; ella comenzó a decir sílabas de su nombre mientras la onda de energía explotó en su interior con violencia. El orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza, fue brutal, demoledor. Bunny contuvo la respiración mientras se agarraba desesperada a los brazos de Armando. Se arqueaba para no sucumbir ante la arrolladora fuerza de su estallido. Las paredes de ella se tensaron y estrecharon tanto que le provocaron a él el suyo; un ardiente y violento orgasmo que no vio venir. Sus cuerpos convulsionaron inundados por el placer. Gritó con desesperación al sentir el placer inundar y recorrer su cuerpo, y sintió como explotaba, derramándose en el interior de ella… ambos alcanzaron sus clímax, separados por unos escasos segundos. Mientras él lo disfrutaba seguía dando pequeñas embestidas y gimiendo con cada placentero espasmo, Bunny seguía revolviéndose bajo él, disfrutando los últimos trechos de su orgasmo.

Armando poco a poco paró sus movimiento para desplomarse extenuado sobre el ardiente cuerpo de Bunny. Estaban exhaustos, agotados por tan frenética demostración de amor. Ambos lo sintieron así,… amor… puro amor… Era la primera vez que hacían el amor, aquello no había sido sexo. Se habían entregado el uno al otro… y lo recordarían siempre como si de su primera vez se hubiese tratado.


	22. Despedida y Carta 12

_**Hola a tod s! después del parón Navideño (y un poco más), les traigo capitulo doble, jejeje. Espero les guste esta entrega. Ya no queda nada para el tan ansiado final, porque como todas las buenas historias, tiene que acabar. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Despedida<strong>_

Pasaron los siguientes días juntos; llegaron a un mudo acuerdo con las amigas de Bunny y ella se quedaba por las noches en la casa de Armando. Aunque ellos no les habían confirmado que esa primera noche hubiese pasado nada de carácter íntimo a pesar de las facilidades que todos les habían dado, tenían sólo la leve sospecha. Sólo leve porque el encontrar al día siguiente, el sofá cama abierto con las sabanas revueltas, les hacía pensar que Armando estaba demasiado chapado a la antigua y realmente había dormido en el sofá cediéndole la cama a Bunny como todo un caballero. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Esos días estuvieron pinchándoles, dejándoles adrede a solas cuando visitaban algún lugar de interés o paseaban por el centro o algún parque. Tal era su convencimiento de que no habían intimado que el segundo día, a media tarde alegando que estaban cansados, les volvieron a dejar solos en la casa de Armando, pero esta vez con un extraño paquete con una etiqueta que ponía '**pack de supervivencia, ¡abrir ya!, es un caso de emergencia**'.

Cuando Armando y Bunny abrieron la caja se quedaron pasmados y asustados del contenido de la misma, tanto que se les escurrió de las manos y todo el contenido se desparramó por el suelo: varios lubricantes de sabores, preservativos de diferentes tipos y texturas, ropa interior comestible, siropes de sabores para pintar el cuerpo, pezoneras de caramelo, un anillo vibrador y unas esposas de terciopelo y raso… entre otras cosas. Había una pequeña fortuna en material erótico en aquella caja.

Bunny estaba muerta de vergüenza porque, aunque le despertaba la curiosidad, no es lo mismo investigar por tu cuenta a que tus amigas y amigos conspiren contra ti y te dejen el muerto encima con este tipo de objetos. Armando no sabía si reírse o matar a Mauricio pues estaba seguro de que él era en gran parte responsable de esto. Bunny le dio la razón, pues las semanas anteriores a su viaje lo había conocido bastante bien, pero también le concedió parte del mérito de aquel regalo a Mina, era la única que habría tenido el valor y perdido la vergüenza para adquirir todas aquellas cosas sin perder la malicia.

Esa noche jugaron con algunos de los objetos pero aunque las risas por la novedad siempre se hicieron presentes, no necesitaban de nada externo para que su intimidad fuese ardiente y apasionada. Se entregaron al amor que se profesaban con intensidad y vehemencia. Anhelaban el tacto y contacto entre sus cuerpos como si hubiesen aguantado años antes de volver a tocarse, cuando apenas unas horas antes él la había tomado.

Durante los días que convivieron, compartieron su intimidad como cualquier otra pareja; al despertar, uno de los dos preparaba el desayuno y lo llevaba a la cama, a veces se despertaban a besos, las duchas se convirtieron en su actividad favorita del día pues la tomaban juntos y así un sinfín de situaciones íntimas que no dudaron en ocultar a sus amigos quienes seguían pensando que por las noches mantenía las distancias aunque durmiesen bajo el mismo techo. De cara a la galería y en público, ellos se estaban poniendo al día como pareja; iban cogidos de la mano constantemente, se robaban fugaces besos cuando se detenían en algún escaparate o ante la taquilla de algún museo, y compartían caricias y besos durante las comidas, situación que les hizo ganarse las regañinas de sus amigos por empalagosos.

El momento más extraño de aquel viaje se dio cuando Armando se escapó con Bunny y la llevó a conocer a sus compañeros de estudio. Nada más verla, lo supieron, supieron que ella era alguien especial pues él cariñosamente la tenía tomada de la mano y en sus ojos se notaba un brillo especial. Y las caras de todos sus compañeros terminaron de iluminarse cuando vieron cómo se comportó Armando cuando finalmente les presentó; traducciones aparte, la trataba con un amor y cuidado infinito, como si del cristal más fino y precioso se tratase; no por ser frágil, sino por ser preciado y valioso para él. Solamente aquella visita se empañó por el comportamiento de la que Bunny supuso que era Saori, la única mujer japonesa del grupo de estudio, quien ni se acercó a saludarla; pero Bunny dentro de su naturalidad y sencillez, se acercó a ella y le agradeció por cuidar de Armando y por no se sintiese sólo tan lejos de casa. Todos advirtieron la confusión en el rostro de Saori, la franqueza y sinceridad de Bunny habían conquistado al grupo y Saori no tenía motivos reales para odiarla, porque Bunny había ganado el amor de Armando limpiamente. Si cabe, había sido Saori la que tenía más factores a su favor, pues contaba con la ventaja de la proximidad para conseguir acercarse a él.

La última noche que pasarían juntos, ambos estaban bastante descorazonados. Sus amigos se habían ido al hotel a hacer las maletas, lo que les concedía tiempo extra a solas para despedirse en privado. Tumbados, abrazados en el sofá del salón, a oscuras frente al fuego como único punto de luz; ellos observaban como los troncos se consumían lentamente en el hogar mientras se pasaban los minutos, y las horas, hasta su partida.

"– ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?" –preguntó él apretándola un poco contra su pecho. Ella se separó levemente de él unos centímetros para mirarle a los ojos. En su expresión escrutadora Armando no podía discernir que pensamientos cruzaban por su hermosa cabecita, hasta que una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"– No me arrepiento… –aseveró mientras se acercaba a su rostro–… absolutamente de nada, mi príncipe." Apenas un par de días antes habían incluido este apelativo entre los que se decían de cariño. Bunny apoyó brevemente su frente contra la de él al tiempo que suspiraba con resignación. Armando entonces le acarició suavemente la mejilla, consolando la piel a la que fugaces lágrimas habían irritado al rodar por ella.

"– Yo tampoco, princesa, –murmuró contra su suave piel– se me va a hacer muy difícil soltarte mañana. Si por mi fuese, te secuestraba. Te ataría a la cama y no te dejaría salir de la habitación." Bunny rio divertida.

"– ¿Y qué dirían nuestros amigos si mañana no aparezco? Estos días parecían muy empeñados en que nos perdiésemos de su lado, pero no es lo mismo que a la hora de volver a… a… a Tokio… a mi hogar." Armando se sorprendió por el momento de duda de Bunny.

"– ¿Qué ocurre, princesa? ¿Por qué dudaste? –preguntó preocupado Armando– ¿es que no quieres volver a casa?" Bunny suspiró.

"– Claro que me apetece volver a casa, pero… –murmuró ella afligida–… si tú no estás allí, no puedo considerarla mi hogar del todo… siento que mi hogar… ahora está donde estés tú."

Armando se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su novia. Él también la extrañaría con toda su alma, no podría evitar evocarla en su pensamiento cada vez que se metiese en la cama o que fuese a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Allá donde mirarse, incluido aquel sofá, había algo que le recordaba a ella o era un lugar donde había estado con ella, y no sólo en el sentido Bíblico de la palabra. No podría abrir el cajón donde guardaba su ropa de deporte sin recordar que una de esas prendas cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de su novia. Hasta mirando a Artemis la recordaría por lo encariñado que estaba el animal con ella.

"– Vamos a la cama, princesa." –dijo susurrando sensual contra su pelo. Ella negó profusamente.

"– No, no quiero ir a dormir,… –dijo infantil abrazándole mas fuerte– si duermo, el tiempo pasará más rápido y no quiero… ¡no quiero!"

"– Yo tampoco quiero dormir, princesa, –murmuró con voz ronca y suave–… no es por eso que quiero ir a la cama… contigo…" Bunny comprendió. Alzó su rostro buscando temblorosa la boca de su príncipe y la encontró hambrienta de sus labios. Armando la tomó en brazos y sin dejar de besarla, la llevó a la habitación donde con calma la desnudó y le hizo el amor de forma pausada, tierna y dulce. Despertaron juntos sensaciones que tan sólo habían acariciado por encima las anteriores veces que se habían entregado al amor. Cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora que pasaron amándose, la sintieron en el rincón más apartado de su ser. Fue de tal intensidad su encuentro que Bunny, tras su último orgasmo, no podía dejar de temblar y las lágrimas escaparon sin control de sus ojos. Armando las enjugaba con sus labios y no dejaba de decirle cuanto la amaba.

"– Te amo… te amo… –le susurraba sin cesar Armando mientras su orgasmo daba sus últimos coletazos–… te amo…" Esa última noche se amaron como ninguna y durmieron apenas unas horas hasta que apenas una hora después de despuntar el día, sus amigos fueron a buscar a Bunny para encaminarse al aeropuerto.

·

_7 de enero de 2006_

_·_

_Amor mío,_

_Apenas han pasado unas horas, (sí, esta carta la empiezo sentada en mi asiento en el avión) y ya te echo de menos. Todo el grupo me mira raro porque tan pronto me calmé al sentarnos y despegó el avión, saqué papel y pluma para escribirte. Sí, no te lo dije, todas mis cartas las escribo con una pluma estilográfica que heredé de mi abuelo. Siempre me ha parecido que si tienes algo importante que plasmar y quieres que se vea tu implicación y seriedad en ello, hay que hacerlo con las herramientas adecuadas, y ¡qué mejor que utilizar algo que perteneció a alguien muy querido para mí para escribir a la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida! Además que el papel que siempre utilizo en mis cartas, lo escojo con sumo cuidado. No me sirve un folio cualquiera, y con las plumas hay que tener mucho cuidado, nunca sabes cuando el cartucho se acabará pues la tinta se absorbe diferente dependiendo del tipo de papel que se utilice. Para ti sólo la mejor calidad, ^-^._

_Es tan curioso esto, amor. Estos días hemos estado juntos, hemos hablado de todo y aún sigo teniendo cosas que contarte. Me llevo conmigo mil sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas que jamás pensé que fuera posible experimentar, de hecho hay cosas que me resultan a estas alturas extrañas pero sé que son reales porque las he sentido en mi piel,… me las has hecho experimentar tú, cariño, y son, por así decirlo, más intensas y deliciosas para mí. Estar contigo ha sido único, mágico y maravilloso. En unas horas pisaremos el aeropuerto de Narita y eso pondrá fin al viaje sorpresa que emprendimos hace menos de una semana. Ha sido corto, perdóname por no haberme quedado más tiempo contigo, pero sé que aun allí no habríamos podido estar más juntos de lo que hemos estado, sabía por Mauricio lo de tu permiso en el Hospital y las fechas de entrega tus trabajos para la Universidad, por lo que después de mi partida, habrías vuelto a tu frenético día a día y no nos habríamos podido ver de la misma manera. He pensado en ti y en lo que necesitas, más que en las ganas que tenía por quedarme a tu lado, abrazada a ti… de sentir tu calor y fuerza mientras me tomas… de sentir tus labios sobre mi piel desnuda y tu lengua humedeciendo cada rincón de mi ser… sí, amor, estar contigo y ahora sin ti, trae a mi mente lo que hemos compartido y lo guardo y mantengo vivo dentro de mi ser. Estos recuerdos, tus cartas y la esperanza de que dentro de poco compartamos el mismo espacio son lo que alentarán mi día a día para esperar tu regreso. _

_No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada con respecto a mí, sé que la distancia puede ser más dura y difícil de sobrellevar por lo que estos últimos días hemos compartido, pero quiero dejarte algo claro con total sinceridad: te esperaré, aguardaré impaciente tu regreso a Tokio si todavía me quieres en ese momento a tu lado. Yo te prometo seguir aquí para ti, hasta el último momento o hasta que no pueda más (no quería escribir esto porque ahora mismo no lo siento, pero Rei me ha echado la bronca y me ha recalcado que esto es también una posibilidad). Te amo, siempre has sido tú y así lo siento._

_¡Ay! Parece que me estuviese despidiendo y para nada es así, cariño. Imagino que es como me dicen Mina y Patricia, que estoy demasiado sensible y enamorada… ¡lo he dicho! _ Sigo aquí, estoy y estaré para ti, no lo olvides._

_·_

_Con todo mi amor, tu Bunny "Serenity"_

_PD: Esta noche, cuando me meta entre las sabanas de mi cama, estaré pensado en ti, en la calidez de tu cuerpo envolviéndome; sé que me costará dormirme pero mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo estarán conectados con el tuyo. Te amo._

_·_


	23. Respuesta 12

**·**

**17 de enero de 2006**

**·**

**Amada mía,**

**·**

**Han pasado apenas unos días desde que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto. Todavía puedo sentir tu pequeño y cálido cuerpo pegado al mío antes de que pasarais el control de policía para volver a Tokio y a volver a estar separados como al principio de conocernos. Estas noches me ha costado dormir bastante al no tenerte a mi lado, ¡es extraño cómo aunque apenas hemos compartido cama muy pocos días, te extraño como si nunca hubiese dormido solo! Artemis parece que comparte mi pensamiento porque ha abandonado su capazo del salón frente al fuego y ha decidido dormir en tu lado de la cama. Sí, cariño, desde ya te informo que tienes reservado y es tuyo el lado de la cama en que has dormido, aunque desearía que siguieses ocupándolo. Artemis es de mi misma opinión.**

**Esta noche ha sido muy duro porque me he despertado de un maravilloso sueño en que estabas a mi lado en la cama,… desnuda… recibiéndome en tu cálido cuerpo… clavando tus hermosos ojos en los míos mientras te llenaba de mí y tus labios clamaban mi nombre. Este sueño ha despertado en mi un ansia que creí nunca poseer… te deseo, Bunny, no te imaginas de qué manera anhelo volver a sentir tu piel y sé que ahora más que nunca va a resultar imposible pues apenas hace unos días que nuestros cuerpos se conocieron de todas las formas posibles.**

**Mi mente y mi cuerpo se encienden ante el más mínimo pensamiento que dirijo hacia ti. ¿Quieres saber cómo te sueño? En nuestra cama… con el resplandor de sutiles velas iluminando la habitación… olor a incienso Nag-Champa flotando sutil, penetrando en nuestros sentidos… tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el lecho revuelto y cómodo… tu hermoso pelo suelto… desparramado por la almohada… una sábana cubriendo delicadamente tu pecho y caderas… los tesoros de tu delicioso cuerpo. Lentamente retiraría la tela haciendo que tus suaves y sensuales curvas quedaran a la vista mientras arqueas tu espalda por la sensación de tímida desnudez que te recorrería. Me inclinaría sobre ti para rozar mi cuerpo con el tuyo, recorriendo tu anatomía con mis labios para calentar cada centímetro de ti. Te susurraría palabras dulces y amorosas para disipar tu timidez… mis manos descenderían poco a poco por tu cuerpo, desde tus delicados hombros hasta perderme en tus caderas… haciendo despertar todos tus sentidos ante mi toque. Te besaría con delicadeza, con intensidad, poniendo todo mi empeño en demostrarte con mis labios cuanto te amo. Comenzaría suave para, poco a poco, devorar tu boca con anhelo. Mi lengua buscando la tuya para unirlas en un baile coordinado pero caótico… ardiente… despertando nuestra excitación aún más. Le daría especial atención a tu pecho, hinchado y sonrosado con tus erguidos pezones invitándome a tomarlos en mi boca… y así lo haría, recorrería tus senos, los tomaría en mi boca, delimitando su forma, succionando delicadamente tu piel… tú reaccionarías excitada, retorciéndote de placer en mis manos mientras te adoro con mi cuerpo… Mis dedos se perderían entre tus piernas… excitándote, enervando con delicadeza e insistencia ese sensible punto que anhelante me esperaba y tras unos minutos de placentero masaje, explorarías de placer presa del éxtasis de tu orgasmo… Tras haberte excitado de esta manera, me colocaría sobre ti, haciendo que mi miembro rozase tu sexo incitándote más, impregnándolo con tus resbaladizos jugos para facilitar mi entrada… viendo como anhelas este encuentro íntimo y sentirte llena de mí, te penetraría poco a poco, para que fueses consciente de mi excitación y mi necesidad de ti… tú te arquearías buscando llenarte más rápido de mi pero no te lo permitiría… iría despacio, avanzando mi invasión de tu cuerpo poco a poco. Una vez completamente dentro de ti, gemiríamos juntos al estar nuevamente unidos… te besaría y comenzaría a embestirte despacio, siendo consciente de cómo me rodeas y disfrutas de nuestra unión. Te llenaría de mí una y otra vez… mientras tus labios dejarían escapar confusas sílabas de mi nombre y yo clamaría el tuyo a medida que nuestra excitación crece más y más acercándonos a la 'petite mort' que nos espera… tu interior se contraería al alcanzar el clímax… arrastrándome con él para alcanzar el mío y juntos nos perderíamos por el reino del éxtasis que habríamos alcanzado… En nuestro orgasmo seguiríamos abrazados, acariciándonos, disfrutando de cada resquicio de él hasta calmar nuestros cuerpos y corazones… Te diría que te amo… que eres lo más importante y preciado que tengo… y sería verdad,… y es verdad, mi amor, porque eres mi sol durante el día y mi luna por la noche… mi princesa, tú iluminas mi camino; sé que alguien te puso en él, mi destino era amarte. Te amo.**

**·**

**Armando.**

**·**


	24. El último viaje

**_Hola, mis queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo el que será el último capítulo. Quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora y les explico qué sucedió. Aunque soy muy detallista y concienzuda cuando escribo (o procuro serlo), siempre hago una copia de seguridad por si acaso suceden desastres informáticos. Pues esta vez, por error mio debido al cansancio, machaqué (grabé encima, por si en sus paises no se entiende de la misma forma) el último archivo escrito con una copia anterior (en resumen, el archivo terminado fue reemplazado por uno incompleto), por lo que perdí casi todo el capítulo final... Espero me perdonen pero he ido a destajo para volver a escribirlo con las consecuencias lógicas... no ha quedado igual... lo lamento mucho si no tiene la calidad que acostumbro, he dormido poco tratando de depurarlo._**

**_Mil gracias a yesqui2000, ladyotaku8231, Erika Tsukino, AYNAT DREAMS, yssareyes48, Piola, vamprita17, esmeraldamr, FifoTsukino, a los que firmaron como Guest y a todos aquellos que aunque no dejaron comentarios, si pasaron a leer. Mil gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón._**

* * *

><p>Tras ésta vinieron muchas más cartas, muchísimas; su correspondencia evolucionó de ser amistosa al principio a ser romántica, soñadora y cálida, e incluso erótica en algunas ocasiones, dejándoles siempre el ansia de cercanía que sólo aquella navidad compartieron. Hubo llamadas y video llamadas entre ellos, aunque por la diferencia horaria apenas les daban pie a promover algún tipo de intimidad, únicamente las terminaban con un beso, que aunque lo daban a la pantalla, ellos sólo pensaban que eran a los labios del otro los que tocaban y nada más les importaba. Pero lo que nunca faltaron fueron las cartas… ellas les habían unido y ellas siempre estuvieron presentes durante el tiempo que duró su relación a distancia… porque como toda relación a distancia, esta no fue menos, y terminó… fue el día en que Armando se subió en el avión que lo llevaba hasta los brazos de su amada a su añorada patria. Había sido difícil, desde que se conocieron en persona hasta ese momento habían pasado más de 10 meses y no quería volver a pasar otra navidad lejos de ella, quería estar a su lado, recuperar el tiempo perdido, entregarse a ella para que nunca tuviese la duda que su amor por ella era real y que no era su tabla de salvación, si no la mujer de su vida, la pareja que le completaba,… su media naranja. En su bolsillo, una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul como sus ojos… y dentro de ella una delicada joya que había encargado hacer a un joyero semanas antes de su partida. Un zafiro en talla de corazón, rodeado de pequeños brillantes sobre un sencillo aro de oro.<p>

Cuando el avión tomó tierra, su inquieto corazón saltó en su pecho desaforado. El momento de volver a encontrarse con Bunny se acercaba y no estaba seguro de poder controlarse hasta ese momento. Siempre había sido muy comedido y controlado pero desde que ella había entrado a su vida, emociones desconocidas se habían instalado en su carácter convirtiéndolo en un ser más emocional y por ello, más humano y cercano. Si el momento de esperar a que las puertas del avión se abrieran se le hizo insoportable, lo que tuvo que esperar por su equipaje fue la peor tortura jamás ideada por un novelista que relata el encuentro entre los amantes de una novela romántica. Cuando sus dos enormes maletas salieron le sobró tiempo para agarrarlas y casi arrollar a una pareja que se encontraba a su lado, con la que se disculpó profusamente por el casi atropello.

Cuando por fin cruzó las puertas desde la sala de equipajes, miró desesperado a todos lados esperando verla pero no la halló. 'Hay mucha gente' pensó justificando por qué no la veía entre las personas que esperaban la llegada de sus seres queridos. Estaba muy nervioso, ansiaba verla que se sentía agonizando por no ser ella la primera persona con la que se encontrase al llegar a casa.

"– ¡Eeeh! Armando, ¡Aquí!" –escuchó gritarle una masculina voz. Se giró y vio a Mauricio junto con Patricia, Ami y Taiki Kou. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a la persona que más se moría por ver. En su rostro se dibujó la confusión y la decepción al darse cuenta que ella no había ido a recibirlo.

Les dio un abrazo de agradecimiento a sus amigos por ir a recibirle pero se sentía terriblemente decepcionado por la ausencia de su novia. Al principio se sentía un poco avergonzado por querer preguntar para no hacerles un feo a sus amigos pero al iniciar el trayecto en el monovolumen de Mauricio no pudo reprimir más su necesidad de información.

"– ¿No te lo dijo, Bunny? –dijo Mauricio cordialmente– ella tenía que trabajar esta tarde, está muy ocupada en la librería con la campaña de Navidad." Armando quedó asombrado pues desde hacía casi dos días no había hablado con ella y no sabía nada.

"– Es cierto, –dijo Ami– lleva toda la semana saliendo tarde de la librería y aunque le comentamos de sustituirla una de nosotras para que viniese a recibirte, dijo que no pasaba nada, que tú lo entenderías, ¿no te comentó que no vendría?" La sorpresa golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo de Armando, si realmente fuera por eso no le habría importado pero porque demonios ella no le había contado nada, eso sí que había sido un fuerte mazazo a su corazón.

"– ¡Ah! Por cierto, –interrumpió Taiki– esta noche hemos organizado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida así que no te metas demasiado pronto en la cama, porque eres el invitado de honor." Armando trató de que su sonrisa no pareciese forzada pero se sentía totalmente deprimido por haber esperado que su novia fuese a recibirle al aeropuerto.

"– ¿Bunny dijo que iría?" –preguntó tratando de no demostrar su impaciencia por obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Ami y Taiki se miraron preocupados y tras unos instantes le respondieron.

"– Lamentablemente nos dijo que hoy saldría tardísimo de trabajar y después tenía que ayudar a sus jefes a llevar unos materiales a no sé dónde… Lo siento, Armando." –dijo apesadumbrada Ami. La decepción y tristeza se alojaron en la cara de Armando.

La conversación murió ahí, no volvieron a hablar hasta que le dejaron frente al edificio donde estaba su apartamento. Mauricio le había hecho el favor de adecentarlo pues tras casi dos años de no uso la capa de polvo que tendría sería increíble.

"– Te recogeremos sobre las 8; imagino que en 4 horas tendrás tiempo de sobra para deshacer las maletas." –dijo Mauricio tras sacar del maletero la última maleta.

"– Mauricio, de verdad os lo agradezco pero lo último que me apetece ahora es una fiesta. En serio, no estoy de humor, estoy muy cansado y…" –dijo Armando pero Patricia en este caso le interrumpió.

"– ¿Nos vas a hacer ese feo después de todo lo que hemos trabajado para prepararlo? –acusó enojada Patricia– Entendemos que estés cansado del viaje pero tendrás tiempo de sobra para descansar durante el fin de semana y sólo te pedimos una hora de tu tiempo… ¡No puedes negarte! Somos tus amigos y es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por las molestias que nos hemos tomado."

Armando se sintió mal por la reprimenda de Patricia, que aunque no se conocían bien, estaba seguro que había preparado con mucho cariño y esmero la comida que probarían en la fiesta en su honor. Tenía razón al decirle aquellas palabras porque no todo era su deseo de ver a Bunny, que todo hay que decir, le había dejado bastante desilusionado y triste al no haberse puesto en contacto para decirle que no iría a recibirle y que no estaría en esa fiesta de bienvenida. Sonrió débilmente mientras asentía. Se despidieron con varios abrazos y Armando se dirigió a su apartamento. Hizo un intento de llamar a Bunny a su móvil que sonaba y sonaba mientras esperaba al ascensor, pero ella no lo cogía. Cuando por fin llegó frente a la puerta de su apartamento, antes de abrir la puerta hizo su último intento desesperado y cuando su teléfono marcó y escuchó el mensaje de la operadora decir: '_El teléfono al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor, vuelva a intentarlo en unos minutos'_ él quedó totalmente desolado y una parte de esa tristeza se volvió furia. ¿Acaso todo lo que habían aguantado a distancia ahora era sólo un recuerdo para ella y no estaba dispuesta a estar con él? ¿Bunny había estado fingiendo su amor por él? ¿No quería tener que verle y no había hecho el esfuerzo de estar con él esas primeras horas en Tokio? Justamente las más necesarias para él.

Abrió despacio la puerta de su apartamento y un ligero olor a Jazmín lo invadió. 'Es cierto, Mauricio limpio y ventiló el piso… ¡podía haber escogido otro ambientador que no me recordase a ella!…' pensó triste Armando. Nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó sobre ella cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo dejando invadir aquel olor todos sus sentidos. Del alma le salió anunciar que ya estaba en casa aunque sabía de sobra que nadie respondería y Artemis no llegaría hasta el día siguiente pues la empresa que había contratado para su transporte le había confirmado con un mensaje de texto, cuando él ya estaba en Tokio, en qué momento se lo llevarían.

"– Tadaima**_[1]_**." –murmuró apenas con ánimo en voz baja y melancólica. Y tras unos segundos…

"– _O-kaeri nasai__**[2]**__, _mi amor." –escuchó decir a una dulce y suave voz frente a él; la voz que se moría por volver a escuchar.

Armando abrió sorprendido los ojos para ver frente a él a Bunny. En sus labios había dibujada una hermosa pero tímida sonrisa y en sus manos había una rosa roja fresca de tallo largo. Sus cálidos ojos se habían conectado con los suyos y veía con total claridad aquel amor que se tenían. Cualquier pensamiento anterior a verla se borró de su mente. Mientras ella se acercaba a él, paralizado por la sorpresa, se percató de la ropa que llevaba ella… únicamente una camisa masculina de color azul claro… una que él había echado en falta cuando ella regresó a Tokio las navidades pasadas. Cuando apenas estaban separados de un metro, ella le ofreció la rosa que él tomó todavía atónito. Tras unos instantes más, ella rompió el silencio.

"– ¿Estás… enfadado conmigo? –preguntó temerosa con la preocupación instalada en su mirada– Tenía muchísimas ganas de ir a buscarte al aeropuerto. Quería ser la primera en recibirte pero las chicas no me dejaron, me quitaron el móvil ayer, me dejaron aquí y…"

"– Eso ahora no importa." –dijo Armando agarrando a Bunny por el cuello y capturando sus labios con ansia. Bunny apenas tardó un segundo en anclarse a él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizando su contacto.

"– Te he echado mucho de menos…" –susurró ella contra sus labios.

"– Y yo,… –murmuró él mientras lamía sus labios anhelante– no te imaginas cuanto deseaba volver a verte."

"– Sí que lo sé… es como yo me he sentido desde hace meses,… –susurró para después volver a unir sus labios– te extrañaba tanto…".

Armando la sujetó en vilo mientras la seguía besando con necesidad. Avanzaba despacio por su apartamento cuando el ambiente extraño del salón captó su atención y lentamente finalizó el beso. Se fijó en cómo las pantallas de las dos lámparas de pie que se encontraban en lados opuestos del salón habían sido cubiertas por una gasa para atenuar la luz y decenas de velas en color blanco y rojo estaban repartidas estratégicamente por el salón.

"– Veo que has estado entretenida." –dijo sonriendo admirando la estancia.

"– He tenido tiempo… pero… no has visto todo…" –susurró ruborizada ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Lentamente ella tiró de él en esa dirección… el ambiente romántico que las velas concedían a la estancia los rodeaba completamente, y justo cuando entraron en el dormitorio, Armando quedó extasiado ante el cambio que su habitación había sufrido. Vio: más velas de las que sabía tenía que iluminaban la habitación; un dulce y sutil aroma de frutos rojos invadía sus pulmones con sutileza; rodeando la cama, un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas adornaba el suelo a modo de copos de nieve eterna y unos gruesos lazos de raso en el cabecero de la cama separados por unas gasas de varios colores.

"– ¿Te… te gusta? –preguntó avergonzada Bunny mientras se separaba unos centímetros para mirarle– Se me ocurrió hacer algo especial, y luego las chicas… aportaron sus ideas para mejorarla, pero… el que me dejaran aquí incomunicada y… así, –dijo señalándose el cuerpo–… fue culpa de Mina por influencia de Mauricio… eso no estaba en los planes."

Armando la miró sorprendido y confuso sin terminar de entender, sin articular palabra le preguntaba a Bunny con la mirada.

"– Ellos… ¡se llevaron toda mi ropa! –acusó totalmente ruborizada y avergonzada– no era necesario que se comportasen así… ha sido vergonzoso…" Armando la miró con ternura ante la infantil pose que adoptó pero rápidamente su cuerpo reaccionó al recorrerla con la mirada completamente y ver la apariencia de ella. Su cuerpo vibró al ser totalmente consciente de que Bunny únicamente llevaba esa camisa como única prenda para cubrirse. Tomándola nuevamente con un brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo y alzándole el rostro con la otra mano, le susurró con voz suave y sensual.

"– Ya te lo dije en una ocasión… –susurró humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua– mi ropa… te queda muy bien…" Y tras esto, devoró sus labios como león hambriento que obtiene carne tras sufrir hambruna. El choque de sus bocas fue violento y posesivo. Se estaban devorando el uno al otro con ansia cuando Bunny lo arrastró hacia el pequeño oasis de descanso en que había convertido su habitación. Ella le hizo tumbar en la cama sin dejar de besarse ni acariciarse, quedando ella sobre él. Lentamente fue desabotonando la camisa de Armando que al sentirlo, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la de ella. Pero Bunny lo detuvo apartándole las manos de los botones. Él insistió pero ella volvió a apartarle las manos.

"– ¿Por qué no me dejas? –se quejó infantil contra sus labios– quiero tenerte…" Ella sonrió contra sus labios.

"– Y me tendrás… pero antes, quiero comerte… –susurró sensual mientras terminaba de sacar la camisa de Armando de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

"– También quiero comerte a ti… –musitó él excitado– Ha sido mucho tiempo sin ti… ¡te necesito!…"

"– Yo también te necesito… tan sólo déjame…–susurró ruborizada mientras le quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba lejos– es algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo… ¡compláceme!" Armando aún con la dolorosa necesidad de tocarla, se lo concedió. Se quedó tumbado mientras Bunny le desnudaba. El verla decidida a complacerlo hizo que su ya de por si firme erección, pulsase dolorosamente por la anticipación de lo que no sabía iba a ocurrir, pero de seguro le iba a gustar.

Bunny desabrochó sus tensos pantalones que de haber podido, habrían agradecido el liberar la poderosa erección que se gestaba bajo ellos. Bunny acarició como deseo su miembro que ardía desesperado por librarse de su cautiverio. Hizo descender por sus piernas todas las prendas juntas, dejando frente a ella el tonificado y hermoso cuerpo de su novio.

"– Casi no recordaba lo hermoso que eras… –dijo embelesada admirándole sin pudor– creo que tendría que hacerte una foto así para fondo de pantalla de mi teléfono móvil…"

"– ¡No, no lo harás!" –dijo rápidamente Armando irguiéndose.

"– Era broma, mi príncipe; –murmuró sonriente– **_esto…_** –dijo ruborizada tomando con la mano su miembro– es sólo mío." Armando gimió sonoramente al sentir su mano y volvió a caer sobre los almohadones. Bunny se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó con detenimiento. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, Armando sintió como Bunny le alzó los brazos para dejar sus manos tocando el cabecero.

"–… Déjalas ahí, ¿quieres?" –susurró contra sus labios. Él sólo asintió capturando nuevamente sus labios, no muy seguro de conseguirlo; se moría por tocarla. Sintió como las manos de Bunny apretaban sus muñecas, y la fricción de su pecho cubierto por la camisa se incrementaba. Sin poder controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo, trató de abrazarla pero algo contuvo sus manos… no era capaz de moverlas.

"– ¿Pero qué…? –dijo cortando el beso y mirando hacia sus inmovilizadas extremidades– Bunny, ¿qué es esto?" Armando miraba sorprendido las ataduras que sujetaban sus manos al cabecero de la cama… eran las que les habían regalado los traidores de sus amigos en aquel pack de "supervivencia", como ellos lo habían denominado.

"– He pensado… que podía probar… –musitó ruborizada mientras se erguía sobre él–… me daba cierta curiosidad…" Armando la miró sorprendido pero una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios; le encantaba la idea aunque hubiese preferido que lo dejasen para otra ocasión o que fuese ella la que estuviese a su merced.

"– Bunny… me encanta que seas juguetona pero… –dijo sensual– quiero tenerte… suéltame, por favor… ¡te necesito!"

Ella negó. Se inclinó hacia una de las mesillas de noche y del cajón sacó algo. Armando, sorprendido, vio en su mano un bote de crema de cacao.

"– Ahora… voy a prepararte para comerte…" –dijo maliciosa mientras abría el frasco. Armando jadeó anticipadamente. Bunny se puso un poco de la crema en los labios y lo besó. Sintió como el tibio chocolate se mezclaba con su sabor mientras sus lenguas se mezclaban y jugaban buscando más de aquel dulce. Ella se separó, lamiendo sus labios. Armando se había excitado mucho ante el juego que Bunny había iniciado y se aguantó la necesidad que tenía de romper sus ataduras y lanzarse a por ella. Ella mojó uno de sus dedos en la crema y trazó un dulce camino descendiendo por su cuello hasta cada uno de los pezones de Armando.

"– Eres… traviesa, amor, –musitó excitado deseando acariciarla de la misma manera–… después tendré que darte de tu propia medicina…" Bunny le obsequió con una ardiente mirada y en sus labios se dibujó una juguetona sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a lamer cada centímetro de piel que, cubierta de chocolate, la aguardaba. Armando contuvo sonoros gemidos mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y apretaba sus puños tratando de aguantar la deliciosa tortura a la que se veía sometido.

Cada desplazamiento de la lengua de Bunny por su piel, le hacía arder. Lava ardiente de deseo recorría sus venas, desembocando en su miembro, aprisionado bajo el delicioso trasero de Bunny.

"– Realmente sólo necesito que me den la medicina adecuada… –musitó contra su piel–… pero ahora… quiero comer…" Armando gimió mientras ella descendía por su cuerpo, rozando su miembro contra ella.

"– Cariño… –jadeó con deseo– me estás matando…" Ella alzó la mirada y Armando enmudeció al ver el mismo deseo que bullía en él, en los ojos de su amada. Bunny no apartó su mirada de él mientras seguía descendiendo por su cuerpo. Le miraba mientras lamia su piel, le daba besos que lo incendiaban y sus manos le acariciaban con dedicación produciéndole excitantes sensaciones. Él se arqueó contra ella y gimió con fuerza.

Ella siguió descendiendo, rozando toda su piel con la suya; besando cada centímetro de él, la ya dura erección de Armando rozó su vientre. Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció al sentir su duro miembro tener contacto con uno de los suaves pechos; sintió todo… suavidad… tersura… calidez ardiente… él gimió intensamente y apretó con fuerza sus ligaduras tratando de contener la excitación que lo invadía. Podría haberse corrido en ese mismo instante…

"– ¡Oh, Bunny…! Amor,… ¿qué… haces?" –dijo él jadeando entrecortadamente. Bunny lo escuchó satisfecha. A pesar de ser la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer algo así, se sentía valiente y confiada por las respuestas que Armando tenía ante sus caricias. Deseaba recorrerlo con sus manos; observaba y sentía su reacción ante sus suaves besos y las caricias de su cuerpo, y deseó oírlo gritar de placer. La embriagaba de amor verlo así, tan entregado; lo amaba tanto. Se abandonaba a su toque totalmente. Se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de sus caricias.

Bunny untó sus dedos en el chocolate y dibujo la forma de los músculos de su vientre. Deslizó despacio sus labios y su lengua por su definido abdomen, lamiendo cada parte, sintiéndolo tensarse bajo su lengua. Se separó de él al sentir su erección contra su pecho nuevamente, él gimió más fuerte. Ella observó la humedad en la enrojecida cima de su miembro. Ansiaba probarle directamente, saborear su esencia, devorarlo completamente. Hundió sus dedos en el chocolate y con esmero, extendió una fina capa del espeso dulce en toda su extensión. Se acercó más, relamiéndose con anticipación y avergonzada pero dispuesta a tomarlo entre sus labios.

Armando gritó de placer al sentir como ella se había inclinado para lamer la punta chocolateada de su palpitante miembro; ella sonrió levemente al escucharlo. Él trataba de formar palabras coherentes cuando le acarició en el interior de su boca con su lengua y comenzó a saborearle detenidamente junto con el chocolate, despacio… con esmero. Su sabor mezclado con el chocolate era inexplicable… no sabía definirlo, puesto que el chocolate enmascaraba parte de él, pero estaba segura de que le gustaría.

Finalmente, dejó una mano en su base y se inclinó lamiéndolo, paseando sus labios y lengua sobre él; comenzó a subir y bajar la mano en su base a la vez que su boca bajaba y subía sobre la punta de su miembro; liberó de su boca lentamente su miembro sin dejar de mover su mano. Armando jadeaba violentamente, se tensaba queriendo soltarse de sus ataduras y arqueaba su cuerpo cada vez más. Bunny acercó su lengua lentamente y cuando lamió la húmeda punta de su amado, éste emitió un aullido y ella sonrió decidiéndose a tomarle nuevamente dentro de su boca y ser, si cabe, un poco más traviesa.

Y cuando ella le envolvió con sus labios con lentitud y le succionó suavemente, Armando gritó explosivamente arqueándose contra ella, empujándose inconscientemente más dentro de su boca al dar una embestida de forma violenta mientras gritaba. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía descontrolado mientras Bunny seguía chupándole y devorándole; recibiendo en su boca toda su esencia impregnada levemente de chocolate. Sintió como parte de su alma salía de su cuerpo desde esa parte de su anatomía que ella lamía dejándole totalmente ahogado en el éxtasis de su orgasmo.

"– ¡Aaaaaaaahhh!" –fue lo único que escuchó de su amado mientras él se derramó completamente en el interior de su húmeda boca. Bunny le había dado un placer indescriptible y el irremediable desenlace se había producido demoledoramente; Armando había estallado dentro de su boca sin poder evitarlo y se sentía tan bien…

Bunny siguió lamiendo su vigoroso miembro hasta que los espasmos y las convulsiones finalizaron. Él estaba exhausto y ella avergonzada pero satisfecha por haberle dado placer a su príncipe aun desde su inexperiencia en aquella tarea.

Ella lentamente ascendió por su cuerpo y lo beso, permitiendo que el saborease parte de su propio sabor mezclado con el chocolate.

"– Mi amor… eso ha sido… increíble… ¡eres…! –musitó respirando fatigosamente tratando de calmarse; todavía sentía placenteros espasmos que traspasaban su cuerpo– No sabía que… eras tan golosa, princesa." Ella le miraba dulcemente; toda su cara estaba totalmente roja pues era consciente de todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho. No sabía de dónde había salido el valor para tocarle de aquella manera, pero parte de la culpa la tuvieron sus amigas y la curiosidad de averiguar en qué podía emplear el contenido de ese 'pack de supervivencia' que recibieron cuando se conocieron en persona meses antes.

Bunny trepó por su cuerpo rozándose contra él y soltó las ataduras que retenían todavía los brazos de Armando. Todavía jadeante, él la rodeó con sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, pequeñas réplicas de su orgasmo en forma de leves sacudidas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo. Bunny al sentirlo, beso su húmeda piel mientras terminaba su ascenso hasta sus labios.

"– Te amo tanto…" –susurró Bunny sujetando con ambas manos el rostro de Armando. Él abrió los ojos para verla frente a su rostro, totalmente ruborizada, con el cabello revuelto y la calidez que tanto había extrañado en sus ojos.

"– Te amo." –replicó él mientras tiraba de ella para besarla. Sacando fuerzas de la nada tras aquel explosivo orgasmo, Armando se giró con ella para encerrarla entre su cuerpo y la cama.

Se separó lentamente de ella y con habilidad desabrochó los botones de su camisa. Al separar la tela para quitársela, vio el exquisito conjunto de lencería que ella llevaba bajo la masculina prenda. Un pequeño sujetador turquesa de raso con encaje superpuesto dando la sensación de capas y un diminuto tanga únicamente sujeto por un lazo en cada cadera. Disfrutando de aquella labor, accionó el broche frontal del sujetador que se abrió como flor ante él y suavemente tiró de los lazos que ocultaban su sexo. Al retirar cada una de las prendas, Bunny se retorció levemente ante la fricción de las telas sobre su excitada piel.

"– Mmmm,… simplemente deliciosa." –susurró sensual Armando arrojando sin cuidado aquellas prendas.

Armando deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Bunny; su reacción ante las caricias, le excitó aún más. Inclinó su cabeza para capturar uno de sus erguidos pezones con su boca y con su otra mano mimó el otro; el cuerpo de Bunny tembló y se arqueó de tal manera que encajó gran parte de su estimulado pecho en su boca. Su piel estaba tan caliente al tacto que se sintió inundado de una salvaje onda de excitación que hizo que su miembro casi recuperado se agitase contra el vientre de Bunny.

Atacó con avidez sus sensitivos pechos, mientras Bunny seguía estremeciéndose debajo suya, curvando su espalda y frotándose con necesidad contra su cuerpo. Cuando en un instante paró sus atenciones sobre sus pechos y la miró a la cara, quedó absorto con la visión que de su novia obtuvo: Bunny apretaba su mano contra su boca para contener los gemidos de placer que experimentaba; estaba totalmente sonrojada y excitada. Aquella imagen quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria.

"– Creo que es hora de administrarle una dosis de su tratamiento médico, Señorita Tsukino." –habló excitado con voz ronca acariciando con intensidad uno de sus pechos. Ella le miró acalorada, jadeando debido a su excitación.

"– Por favor, doctor Chiba,… –susurró acariciándole el rostro suavemente– necesito de sus cuidados… lo necesito." Armando sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, ansioso por besarla.

Aquel beso demandante acabó con parte de la cordura que tenía en aquel momento, su lengua se hundía en su boca con tal ímpetu que no sabía cuándo y dónde acababa su cuerpo y humedad, y comenzaba el de ella. Bunny se aferró al cuello de Armando enredando sus dedos entre su pelo, ahondando el beso.

Poco a poco, él se hizo paso entre sus piernas, sólo quedando ella y él, piel con piel, sintiendo cada centímetro de su ardiente contacto cuando finalmente volvieron a unir sus cuerpos. Gimieron al toque ardiente de sus cuerpos. Era tan cálido, tan placentero… Armando por fin se sentía en casa.

"– Más,… más,… –suplicaba excitada Bunny– quiero más de ti."

Ahí, sobre la comodidad de su tan anhelada cama, seguían batallando con sus bocas, Armando sentía increíble tenerla tan apasionada y entregada con cada beso y caricia. Deslizó la punta de sus dedos por su suave piel, consiguiendo arrancar más gemidos de los que su excitado cuerpo era capaz de soportar escuchar sin verse incrementada su excitación. Le estimulaba hasta tal punto que únicamente su voz habría sido capaz de hacerle alcanzar el clímax. Y al encontrar su sexo húmedo y sensible que le recibió anhelante, tuvo que respirar hondo para no liberarse en ese momento.

Armando notó el cuerpo de Bunny convulsionar cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior; ella jadeó ante la invasión y cuando acarició su clítoris con el pulgar, ella gritó apasionada el nombre de su amor que de nuevo casi alcanzó su orgasmo antes que ella. Le estaba costando controlarse pues cada reacción de ella, aceleraba su propia respuesta. Bunny se revolvía presa entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, sentía sus fuertes sacudidas como si fuese él mismo el que las experimentase. Era tan sumamente sensible, adoraba verla tan sumisa a sus acciones, tan entregada a él como hacía meses que no experimentaban juntos. Seguía excitándola incesante; quería hacerla disfrutar antes de obtener nuevamente su placer, aunque ya estaba increíblemente satisfecho por todo lo que su adorada novia había preparado para él y ya le había hecho. Allí, en aquel nuevo lugar para su entrega, ella era suya, y respondía como ninguna a sus caricias. Aceleró los movimientos sobre su excitado sexo a medida que ella acrecentaba su ardiente respuesta a sus caricias. Gemía sin descanso ya que Armando no le concedía ninguna tregua.

Estaba tan increíblemente hermosa, que sólo verla disfrutar de aquella manera tan intensa y sentir su respuesta en la piel era espléndido. La besaba sin pausa mientras la excitaba cuando ella alcanzó su potente orgasmo. Gritó su nombre con tal intensidad y fuerza que pensó que él culminaría esta vez con ella. Su tembloroso cuerpo siguió agitado por un extenso minuto en el que no dejó de besarla; acalorados gemidos eran ahora acallados por su boca, mientras seguía acariciándola con menor intensidad que antes.

"– Veo que necesitará un tratamiento más intensivo, querida señorita Tsukino." –murmuró jadeando contra su cuello mientras repartía pequeños y suaves besos por su húmeda piel. Bunny abrió sus ojos celestes, todavía confusa por lo sucedido; en sus labios se formó una tierna sonrisa que le enamoró más si cabe.

"– Sí, doctor, –jadeó débil y turbada Bunny– démela,… por favor."

Armando enlazó una de sus manos con la suya por encima de su cabeza mientras se inclinaba nuevamente para recoger la miel de sus labios. Este beso fue lento, pausado, sentido… apreciaron toda la ternura de aquel momento y la absorbieron en su interior. Sin parar de besarse, Armando se situó mejor sobre ella. Ya su voraz miembro palpitaba expectante ante la humedad de Bunny, estaban uno contra otro… tentándose. Comenzó a introducirse en ella, era tan estrecha como recordaba y le costaba controlar el impulso de enterrarme de golpe en ella, pero se sentía tan bien, tan caliente, tan húmedo que se obligó a ir poco a poco. Armando depositó un suave beso tratando de expresarla que sería dulce, suave; que le demostraría su amor en cada centímetro que recorriese. Empujó su cadera un poco más para introducirse en ella; no hubo tensión, ni profundas respiraciones; sólo aceptación y deseo. Su intrusión en su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, tan aceptada en la parte que ya había recorrido que casi se introdujo de golpe en ella lo que restaba de recorrido.

Bunny se agarró a Armando, fundiendo su calor con el de él; sentía su deseo y desesperación por finalizar con aquella dulce tortura y con pequeños movimientos ella le apremiaba para que comenzase su danza con ella.

"– ¡… por favor…!" –susurró con voz contenida tratando de acelerar aquella situación. Armando tomó aire sutilmente y saliendo levemente de ella, volvió a recorrer más rápido el mismo recorrido; su húmeda cavidad facilitó su tarea a medida que se hundía en ella.

Gimieron al unísono cuando por fin la penetró completamente quedando sus caderas totalmente pegadas. Ella era tan estrecha y ardiente como recordaba, sentía como le estrujaba totalmente en su interior. La besó, la besó con energía, se sentía en el paraíso. Su boca le recibió suplicante y su lengua le invitó a acariciarla con apremio como recompensa por haberla llenado.

Estuvieron besándose exaltados unos instantes hasta que instintivamente Armando comenzó a mecerse dentro de ella. Después del primer orgasmo y los juegos preliminares, su interior ardiente y húmedo facilitaba su invasión. Sus embestidas lentas fueron tomando mayor intensidad progresivamente. No recordaba haber tenido una erección tan potente, pero es que ella había conseguido excitar de tal manera su cuerpo que se sentía en cuerpo extraño. Bunny comenzó a moverse con él, consiguiendo que la fricción rozase lo tortuosamente exquisito.

"– ¿Le gusta así a mi paciente? –jadeó excitado mientras seguía empujándose en su interior– Eres tan estrecha, cariño…"

Bunny gimió intensamente cuando él se enterró en ella tras estas palabras y con sus manos acariciándole, Armando se animó a incrementar la velocidad.

Mantuvo mis embestidas constantes lo más que pudo, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho más tiempo, deseaba ir a más; la sentía aprisionar cada vez más su hinchado miembro, ella estaba cerca de conseguir otro potente orgasmo y Armando quería tenerlo con ella. Aceleró el ritmo volviéndolo casi irracional, tanto que sus embestidas resonaban al impactar mis caderas con su cuerpo. Estaban cerca de llegar al orgasmo, Bunny comenzó a decir su nombre con voz jadeante y entrecortada, su cálido interior le aprisionó con fuerza cuando estallaron entre gritos cargados de excitación y pasión. Sus potentes contracciones e intensas caricias fueron lo que necesitó Armando para, pocas embestidas más tarde, alcanzar el éxtasis y derramarse con fuerza en su interior, perdiendo la cabeza sin saber dónde se encontraba. Su consciencia, confusa por el placer, se elevó lejos de su cuerpo, hasta el cielo; Armando sentía separado su cuerpo de su alma al alcanzar juntos tan maravillosa liberación.

Cayó sobre ella agotado, todavía con su respiración entrecortada; y únicamente unas impactantes palabras consiguieron salir de su boca.

"– Cásate conmigo." –susurró contra su cuello.

Con sus cuerpos agotados por aquella fogosa entrega y las emociones totalmente encendidas, aquellas palabras le salieron por si solas, como si de su propia respiración se tratase. Armando contuvo la respiración pues aunque quería pedírselo a Bunny, había imaginado hacer la pregunta tras organizar una romántica cita; una que todavía no habían tenido, la primera de muchas, esperaba.

Bunny todavía no le contestaba… él sintió como ella contuvo la respiración unos instantes para después calmar su respiración poco a poco. Armando sintió pánico al no obtener respuesta y lentamente salió de su cuerpo y comenzó a alzarse con temor a la respuesta reflejada en el rostro de Bunny. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber conseguido contener su lengua pero ya estaba dicho, no iba ni quería retractarse, pero tal vez aquel no era el momento más adecuado.

Miró el rostro de Bunny con temor. Tenía los labios apretados, se mordía el labio inferior; sus mejillas arreboladas le concedían un aspecto muy tierno pero sus ojos… estaban cerrados. No podía saber que pensaba ni que sentía en ese momento, sus ojos era la única ventana a su corazón que podía leer con claridad y ella permanecía con ellos cerrados.

"– Bunny… amor…" –murmuró rompiendo aquel temible silencio que los rodeaba. Ella seguía igual, únicamente percibía su respiración, ya casi acompasada con la suya propia. Armando acarició suavemente la mejilla de Bunny y se asustó cuando vio descender una brillante lágrima por su piel. Él se alarmó. ¿Sería demasiado pronto? ¿No sentiría ella lo mismo que él? Y una pregunta que dejó congelado a Armando y que no supo de donde había salido aparecía en su mente: ¿Habría organizado todo eso Bunny a modo de despedida para romper después con él? 'No, definitivamente no' se dijo Armando, 'pero entonces, ¿qué le pasa?'

"– ¡No es justo!" –sollozó levemente entonces Bunny. '¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?' pensó confundido Armando.

"– ¿Qué quieres decir, Bunny? Te acabo de pedir que te cases conmigo, no sé qué significa tu respuesta." –aclaró aturdido Armando esperando que ella arrojase algo de luz a sus palabras.

"– Es que… –gimoteó Bunny haciendo un puchero–… es que yo…" Armando se levantó unos centímetros más apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder observarla. Bunny giró levemente a un lado su cabeza evitando mirarlo a la vez que abría sus ojos conteniendo algunas lágrimas que deseaban caer haciendo caso a la gravedad. Ella miraba algo fijamente así que Armando buscó que era aquello que Bunny observaba con tanto detenimiento y era tan importante como para quitarle importancia a tan significativa pregunta.

Y lo que vio sólo consiguió confundirle más. Encima de la mesa había una pequeña caja de madera lacada; la reconocía perfectamente pues era la edición especial de su chocolate negro favorito, la misma marca que Bunny le había mandado en varias ocasiones desde que se conocieron por carta. Armando no entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella caja de chocolate con todo eso? Poco a poco su confusión se iba transformando en irritación, simplemente por no comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Bunny suspiró largamente y trató de coger la caja pero no llegaba hasta donde se encontraba. Armando lo hizo por ella.

"– ¿Y bien? ¿¡Qué tiene de sumamente importante esta caja para que ignores mi petición de matrimonio!?" –expuso Armando enfadado. Bunny abrió más sus ojos con pena.

"– Por favor, Armando, ábrela." –pidió entristecida Bunny. Armando la miró molesto pero lo hizo. Rompió el sello de lacre rojo que lacraba el cierre de la caja tirando de un cordón dorado y levantó la tapa. Una vez retiró el papel que protegía el preciado contenido, resopló sin mirar en el interior y le preguntó a Bunny.

"– Ya está, ¿y ahora qué?" –gruñó mirándola. Iba a decirla algo más pero la tristeza que su mirada llevaba aminoró su creciente enfado.

"– Lee, por favor." –pidió implorante. '¿Qué lea?' pensó confuso Armando. Y al mirar en el interior de la caja lo comprendió. Elaborado con sumo cuidado y gran detalle había un papel de chocolate negro con los dibujos en dorado del último papel de escritorio que Bunny estuvo usando durante todo el año anterior en su correspondencia. Era idéntico a él. También habían hecho otras figuras de chocolate con forma de pluma y tintero sobre una base de chocolate blanco a modo de escritorio. Y en el centro, sobre el papel, letras dibujadas en relieve en una grafía sobradamente conocida para él, componían un hermoso mensaje:

·

_¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?_

_Serenity_

·

Armando la miró estupefacto. Cualquier rastro de enfado desapareció totalmente al ver aquella petición hecha por parte de Bunny. Era algo inaudito. Ella… había hecho todo aquello para pedirle lo mismo que él había liberado espontáneamente en aquel momento de pasión, aunque fuese a pedírselo más tarde.

"– Bunny, amor,… ¡Dios! Soy un cretino; –Musitó arrepentido mientras la besaba suavemente– perdóname, jamás me podría imaginar que tú fueses a pedírmelo a mí… Se supone que suele ser el hombre… ¡Dios! Perdona mi reacción." Ella suspiró con alivio y lo miró con amor mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

"– Cariño, si tomé la iniciativa para muchas cosas, ¿cómo podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pedirte que fueses mío para el resto de nuestras vidas? –dijo Bunny depositando un breve y dulce beso en sus labios– Te amo demasiado como para dejarte escapar."

Armando la besó entonces con apremio capturando con ardor la cálida boca de Bunny.

"– Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, amor mío, –Susurró contra sus labios– y sí, me casaré contigo, no hay nada que desee más… –y volvió a besarla– ¿y tú? ¿Querrás hacerme el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, princesa?" Bunny sonrió feliz contra su boca.

"– ¿No se supone que estas peticiones van acompañadas de un presente?... no sé, ¿un anillo tal vez?" –murmuró acariciando el rostro de Armando que había apartado lejos de ellos la caja con la dulce petición de matrimonio de ella.

"– En el bolsillo de mi pantalón, cielo…" –indicó excitado mientras volvía a tumbarse totalmente sobre su amada.

"– Sí, quiero." –y nuevamente se entregaron al amor que después de tantos meses separados querían volver a experimentar una y otra vez hasta quedar saciados, y mucho se temieron, que la fiesta de bienvenida de sus amigos tendría que esperar.

·

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>·<strong>_

_**Bueno, aquí está el final. Espero les haya gustado aun con lo que me sucedió. Aun siendo el ultimo capitulo, les ruego me dejen sus comentarios. Agradezco la confianza depositada y espero seguir contando con ustedes. Nos leemos.**_

**·**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>[1]<span>**__Tadaima: En japonés, expresión que se dice al llegar a tu hogar. Significa aproximadamente: 'Estoy en casa' o 'Ya regresé._

_**[2]**__O-Kaeri nasai: En japonés, expresión que significa 'Bienvenido'. Respuesta a Tadaima cuando estás en casa y alguien regresa._


End file.
